Water Beauty Shota Love
by Aihara Yukii
Summary: A lovely little story of Mitsukuni Haninozuka and his love. As they endure the good times and bad times of the feelings of love. Hosts x OCs
1. Chapter 1

_**Water Beauty Shota Love: A Glimpse Into The future**_

_**Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes: **_Hooray, we have our first of many MOMR3 and OHSHC fics that take place in the future. This one will revolve around our newest pairing because they need a lot of love and come on don't you want to see in to their future? So we shall start this off as the first story that takes place before other future fics and show just how Honey and Crystal got engaged, planned their wedding, got married and just how their lives are as they become bonded forever and ever. So grab a cup of commoner's coffee and pull up a chair as we begin the romance!

_**Disclaimer:**_ The Ouran High School Hosts Club, Is property and copyright of Bisco Hatori. I claim no ownership prior, current to the characters, or setting. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are property and copyright of Maidens of Music Room 3. Do not use the characters without permissions from the copyright holders.

_**Chapter One**_

"That's so cute!"

Mimi looked at the bunny shaped ring that Honey had gotten from the jewlery store. "So you're really going to ask Crys-Chan to marry you Mitsukuni? I thought you had asked her awhile back during your graduation since you two did share an apartment when we all went to Boston."

"I wanted to surprise her and ask her to marry me during our date tonight," Honey said. "I want everything to be perfect and I know I have to ask her grandmother for permission but that's what I'm going to do tonight after she meets my parents."

"Aww good luck!" Mimi said with a giggle. "Takashi and I can't wait for your wedding, we've been hoping that we all could have a double wedding since everyone in the club are still in the stages of dating, and last time I checked, Kyo-Chan and Jenny-Chan are still waiting before they get married."

"It'll be fun," Honey said simply. "I am hoping that Crystal will say yes...I really love her and I don't want to be without her."

"She will," Mimi said. "She loves you a lot, and you two have been perfect for each other since the day you met and when she made sure you always smiled."

"Crystal is my one and only." Honey looked out the window and smiled gently thinking of how happy Crystal would be when he proposed to her.

* * *

"So Crys, you came by my dance club today for more than a visit," Sally said quietly as she wiped down the counters. "You do know we see each other often since we are roommates, but lately you've been acting really strange, what's up?"

Crystal sighed, tapping her fingers on the counter before looking nervously over to Sally. "Umm well...I realized why I've been feeling so out of it."

"Oh really? Is it contagous?" Sally asked backing up. "I can't afford to get sick since me and Rene have a grand opening to worry about."

"Not at all! It's umm," She said sighed before lowering her head. "I'm pregnant," She said smiling to her lap before glancing up to her best friend.

"Seriously?!" Sally cried in shock. "Are you serious? Wow I didn't know you and Honey were even in that stage of your relationship, seriously though...does he know?"

Crystal couldn't help but laugh, knowing that out of the couples they probably least expected them to be that far along. "Not yet...I was going to tell him tonight when we're on our date and after my grandmother finally meets Mitsukuni's parents."

"Ah, so the family meeting," Sally said giggling. "That's going to be fun, just pray that they're not like Rene's family...I mean don't get me wrong his dad is awesome but his grandmother's pretty mean...I hope that you have better luck Crys, and don't be stupid to tell him before your families meet. It could become a disaster."

"I know, Sally. I'm really hoping this goes well tonight. I'm...more than a little nervous to tell him that I'm pregnant."

"Oh come on what's the worst that can happen?" Sally asked. "It's not like he's any of the others, he'll probably jump for joy."

"I hope so...but you honestly never know." She said sighing before looking to the clock. "Crap! I need to go and get ready! See you when I get back, Sally!" She said grabbing her purse before running out the door. "Oh and good luck!" She said popping back in before leaving finally.

"Uh...ok?" Sally said shaking her head and giggling. "I hope she knows that I gave the extra key to Kaoru so he can help her get ready." at the thought Sally went back to cleaning up the bar for the club's opening.

* * *

Crystal walked back up to her place, sighing softly. "Hmmm what to wear though?" She said unlocking the door, stepping inside before placing her bag down and turned heading into the living room, stopping in her tracks as she saw Kaoru. "Kaoru!?"

Kaoru smiled as he waved at Crystal, he was sitting on the couch and had made himself a sandwhich and was watching TV. "Yo blondie, I came for a visit today, by the way you're out of lettuce."

Crystal blinked before narrowing her eyes walking over to him and slapped upside the head. "Sally gave you the extra key didn't she?" She asked before shaking her head.

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, she said you would need my help and since Romey is busy I decided to come early and wait for you." he said. "I even made myself a snack, it's a shame you guys don't keep too many things in your fridge, you should change that."

Crystal narrowed her eyes. "You're buying us letticue." She said sitting on the edge of the couch. "As for the food, we need to go shopping. I've been eating a lot lately."

Kaoru nodded. "Geez really?" he asked with a smile. "By the way...your new dress I designed is in your bedroom, but...I am going to help you get ready for tonight." He finished the sandwhich and smiled. "First your hair, then make up and I think I can hide that weird way your hair curls like you've been in water."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Weird!? How is it weird?" She asked standing up and stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine...but come on. I need to meet my grandmother early." She said waving back to the bedroom.

Kaoru smiled and followed her. "It won't take long to do your hair...and the weird curl thing can work to your advantage." He said sitting Crystal down on the bed. "Now, hold still this won't hurt a bit." he said with a twisted smile as he began the task of helping Crystal to get ready.

Crystal pouted especially as she saw his smile. "I don't like that smile..." She muttered playfully relaxing as she let Kaoru get to work.

* * *

"Crystal will be here any minute."

Honey looked at the clock hoping that Crystal would be there soon, he hoped that she hadn't gotten scared and ran away. Looking at the couch he narrowed his eyes. "Chika-Chan get your feet off the table."

"Why?" Chika asked. "I am sure that your girlfriend won't care that my feet are on the table, she'll be too busy fawing over you."

"Chika-Chan..." Honey said glaring, he ignored his urge to toss his brother off the couch and looked out the window again.

"Fine," Chika said standing up. "You know I don't know why I am even here...our parents have to meet her, I could at least be doing something else."

"You're part of our family," Honey said. "And besides you're nicer to me when Crys-Chan is here, so that's why you're not going to leave while she is here."

"Mitsukuni that's not..." Chika fell silent at the glare his brother gave him. "Fine, but I won't like it."

Honey smiled and looked out the window again. "I hope that eveyrthing will go smoothly...since mom and dad already adore Crystal."

Crystal helped her grandmother up to the door, smiling nervously as she looked to it before knocking. "Ready, Nana?"

"Yes," Keiko said with a smile. "Dear, relax and smile. After all you've visited the Haninozukas before, and I think he's a nice young man if he invited us over for dinner tonight."

Crystal smiled and nodded. "Yes, he is, Nana. I'm just a little nervous for a few reasons is all." She said waiting for an answer.

"Everything will be ok," Keiko said smiling brightly. "You love him and he loves you."

The door was opened by a maid wearing a kimono as she smiled at the two. "Welcome, please follow me, everyone's in the living room waiting." she siad walking ahead of them down the hallway.

Crystal followed the maid inside, smiling widely but had her heart racing as she walked with her grandmother, her cheeks going a bit pink as they walked into the living room where everyone waited. "Hello again!" She said brightly.

"Crystal!" Honey said rushing over as he took her into his arms and hugged her before kisisng her gently. "You came! I was worried you changed your mind."

Crystal laughed softly as she was hugged, returning the kiss before looking to him. "Not at all! We were just running a bit late is all." She said before looking over to her grandmother. "Nana, let's introduce you to Mitsukuni's family."

Keiko smiled gently. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you," She said. "My Crystal's pretty taken with your son."

"And we just adore having Crystal around," Suzu said. "It's wonderful to meet someone who helped bring her to our Mitsukuni."

Crystal smiled and blushed as she heard all of that, granted it not the first time but it always made her blush as she held Honey's hand.

"Oh! Crystal-Chan I want to show you something," Honey said pulling Crystal towards his room. "I found it when I was packing my room for when I move to Kyoto next week."

Crystal gasped softly, following him and blinked. "Found what, Mitsukuni?"

"You'll see," Honey opened the door to his bedroom and stepped around a few boxes as he picked up the white blanket from his bed. "This, I found it in my closet, this used to be mine when I was little, I always thought that my mom threw it away but she didn't...look it has Usa-Chans on it too."

Crystal blinked as she saw the blanket, smiling at it. "So this is what got you to like Usa-chan so much, right?"

Honey shook his head. "Nope, I always had Usa-Chan since I was a baby," He said. "But My grandmother made my blanket for me and I loved it too...I was thinking of keeping it for when I had children of my own."

Crystal listened to him, her smile softening as he said that and walked closer to him, taking his hand. "Umm, Mitsukuni...I have something I want to tell you. And it's important, okay?"

Honey nodded as he folded the blanket. "What's wrong?" he asked curiously. "You're not going to break up with me are you?"

Crystal blinked and shook her head, shocked that he asked that. "Not at all! It's...it's completely opposite of that actually." She said softly before blushing and looked into his eyes. "I'm pregnant, Mitsukuni."

"Really?" Honey said his eye widening. "Are you sure Crystal? I mean it's a surprise and well..." he hugged her happily. "I am so happy!"

Crystal watched him, nodding before gasping as he hugged her, relief flooding her. "Yes, I'm sure. I took a test earlier today. I was nervous to tell you...I was afraid that might push you away."

Honey shook his head. "No, no it wouldn't." He said. "I am really happy because I was going to ask you something tonight after dinner anyway."

"Ask me something?" Crystal repeated looking at him, it clicking in her head and smiled but nodded. "Then let me hear it when you had planned." She said before kissing him softly.

Honey nodded. "I will," he said. "We have to tell our families about the baby first, they're going to be excited, and I know Chika-Chan will be happy too since he'll get to be an uncle...wait...I can't go to Kyoto now...unless you go with me."

Crystal smiled, "I don't want to keep you from going to Kyoto, Mitsukuni. I'll gladly go with you and I'm sure everyone will understand as well."

"Are you sure?" Honey asked. "I thought you and Sally-Chan were happy as roommates? And what about the others? they're going to be curious as to why you are packing up and going with me."

"Well, I told Sally about the baby. And for us being roommates, she'll be going back to military soon. I can always come up to Kyoto after she leaves or leave the place to her and Rene possibly. Either way, we'll figure something out because we're going to have a family together." She said smiling.

Honey nodded. "Ok, I can't wait to tell Takashi and Mimi! They're going to flip." he said. "Oh and we have to email and tell Jenny-Chan too since she wont' be back in Japan for another week...and we can tell Kyo-Chan tomorrow since I'm hanging out with him, Hika-Chan and Shiro-Chan."

Crystal chuckled. "Okay! And I'll tell Kage and Haruhi. Kaoru I saw earlier but didn't tell him yet. I know Sally will tell Tamaki after she knows our date ended so he doesn't say anything at the wrong time."

Honey nodded and smiled again before looking at the door opening. "Ah Chika-Chan!"

Yasuchika rolled his eyes. "If you two love birds are done," he said. "Dinner's ready...and we're waitiing for you two."

"Ah! Sorry!" Crystal said chuckling nervously before taking his hand and walking with Honey out to the dinning room to eat. "Sorry for the wait," She said as they entered.

"We didn't mind waiting," Suzu said with a small smile. "Have a seat, I baked a strawberry shortcake for desert and tonight we're having Oden tonight since Mitsukuni cooked everything."

"He's only practicing since he'll be opening his bakery in Kyoto next week," Mr. Haninozuka said.

Crystal nodded taking a seat. "I'm excited to taste everything then."

Keiko chuckled. "As am I, I've heard that he's got quite the talent as a baker."

Honey smiled proudly. "I learned how to bake from my mom, and since she decided to let me open another bakery I hope that it'll be popular like it is here in Tokyo. I do want to share it with Crystal too since she's great at baking."

"She learned from a good line of bakers as did yourself, Mistukuni." Keiko said proudly looking over to Crystal.

Crystal smiled, "Thank you," She said blushing.

"That gives me an idea," Suzu said. "Why doesn't Crystal go to Kyoto with Mitsukuni and help him with the baking? It'd be nice for them to be together and I am sure they'll attract a lot of customers."

Keiko nodded with a grin. "As were my thoughts, Suzu dear. Not to mention I've noticed that the two have been worried about being separated as well."

"It shouldn' t be too much trouble for them to live together," Suzu said. "Considering that they've lived togerther during the time they spent abroad."

Crystal smiled widely. "That won't be a problem then?" She asked looking over to Honey.

Honey shook his head. "Nope," he said. "I want to always be with Crystal."

"Looks like I've some packing to do after tonight." She said laughing and grinning widely. "I'll make sure to be a big help to the bakery in anyway I can."

"I am glad," Suzu said. "We hope that you and Mitsukuni will vist from time to time since you'll be far away."

"We will," Honey promised as he looked over at Crystal and blushed.

"It's a promise!" She said blushing as well, knowing now that they'll be surprised but happy about the baby coming.

* * *

"Crystal,"

Honey took her hand into his as they sat outside looking at the gardens in the backyard. "I am glad that you are going to Kyoto with me."

Crystal nodded. "So am I, Mitsukuni." She said leaning her head gently against his shoulder.

"Oh but..." Honey said reaching into his pocket. "I meant to ask you something before our families interupted us in the living room.

"Oh?" She asked watching him, feeling her heart race.

Honey nodded as he got up and knelt down in front of her. "Crystal I love you," he said. "From the day we met and you cheered me up after my heart was broken. I know had I not met you I'd be angry at the world. So...will you always be with me and make me the happiest person in the world?" he opened the ring box revelaing the bunny shaped ring. "Will you marry me?"

Crystal watched him kneel, her heart racing as she felt tears in her eyes and smiled widely. "Of course, I will, Mistukuni." She said happily before moving closer to him and kissed him.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Notes: **_We hope you enjoyed the first chapter and we promise we will add a lot of romance and fluff in it! This is the first time we have ever done a story focusing upon Honey-Senpai and his Maiden. So shall give it our best!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Water Beauty Shota Love: A Glimpse Into The Future**_

_**Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes: **_thank you for reading the first chapter everyone! We know that many of you are probably excited to know what happens next. And of course our dear club members shall make an appearance in the story because it'll be a lot more fun if the host club were involved and of course the maidens will appear too. So let's begin shall we?

_**Chapter Two**_

Honey smiled and looked at the clock as he decided that since their families were getting along, he'd have the chance to go to the opening of the dance club that Sally and Tamaki had decided to run together. He shook his head at the thought of the two opening a club with the theme of disco. Not that he minded since it was a chance to dress up in retro styled clothing. Quietly walking over to Crystal he placed a kiss on her forehead gently and whispered. "Crystal, you can stay here if you want, I was going to see Tama-Chan and Sally-Chan."

Crystal smiled as he kissed her, looking over to their families. "I'd like to come too. I think they'd like to see the other good news." She said looking down to the ring on her ring finger.

"They're going to be really surprised when they see your ring," Honey said walking to his closet as he opened it and pulled out two 70's costume. "Tama-Chan said that we'd have to wear costumes for the opening tonight, and he sent over yours too, it's going to be so much fun...but I feel sad that Jenny-Chan's not gonna be there tonight since she's still in America."

Crystal looked to the outfit and chuckled, taking it from him. "They would make everyone wear outfits. And yeah, but she'll be back soon. We can always drag her there when she gets back."

Honey nodded before picking up the Usa-Chan blanket and handing it to Crystal. "Here, you can keep this until we move." he said with a smile. "If Chika-Chan finds out I found this he'd use it as a flag or something."

Crystal couldn't help but laugh, taking the blanket from him and nodded. "Then I'll keep it until the little one is born so they can have it next."

"Crystal..." Honey hugged her again before he picked up his costume and looked at it. "I hope that Tama-Chan won't mind that we're going to be late...cause Takashi and Mimi are coming to pick us up so we can go together."

Crystal smiled returning the hug. "I'm sure he won't mind. Especially after learning our good news."

* * *

"Wow,"

Mimi squealed and pulled Crystal's hand as they got to the club. "Look at that! They put the disco ball up again! And look everyone's dressed in cosplay...well 70's costumes but...where's Sally-Chan and Tama-Chan?"

Crystal blinked as she looked at the giant disco ball before pulling Mimi over towards the counter of the bar. "They may be over at the bar over here," She said leading her through the crowd.

Mimi looked over as she saw a certain pigtailed maiden sitting on one of the bar stools sipping a soda. "Jenny-Chan!" she squealed happily. "You're here!"

Jenny gave a small gasp and nodded as she smiled. "Yes...I've been in Japan for a week now I just decided to see everyone...but..." she noticed Crystal and smiled. "So...Little Miss future Shota...I didn't know you and Honey-Senpai were that far in your relationship. Bravo."

Crystal blushed and smiled. "Uhh, yeah. Thank you!" She said moving to sit down next to her. "So what brought you over here early, Jenny? You weren't supposed to be here until next week."

"Oh simple," Jenny said quietly. "Me and Kyouya have set a date for our wedding and I came back so I could start planning."

"You have? That's great, Jenny!" Crystal said hugging her friend tightly.

"Ooh that's going to be fun!" Mimi said with a giggle, she looked out on the dance floor and saw Romey dancing with Kaoru. "Hey...I just realized something...everyone's here but Tama-Chan and Sally-Chan...I think they may have bailed out on the opening of their own club."

"Rather they got locked in a storage closet," Shiro walked over to the group and held back a small laugh. "If I know them they're probably locked in the storage closet because Tamaki decided that he'd forget to unlock the door from the outside."

"That couldn't be true," Jenny said giggling. "Oh but Shiro you're so cute in your costume and I love your hair."

"Thanks..." Shiro said. "Kaoru nearly killed me when he was straightening my hair...and then he went all dragon mode when I told him to let me wear another outfit that didn't show my midriff."

Crystal chuckled. "Kaoru wasn't that bad with me when he helped me get ready tonight. Though not for here anyway," She said grinning before showing the ring on her left finger to Shiro.

"No way," Shiro said grabbing Crystal's hand. "Oh my god...Honey-Senpai proposed!"

"Eh, Seriously?!" Jenny said in surprise looking at the ring. "Look at the size of that rock! That's high quality right there!"

Mimi giggled. "I am so happy Mitsukuni got up the nerve to propose to you! You're so lucky Crys-Chan!"

Crystal laughed and blushed deeply. "Are the other girls around, guys? I want to tell them as well. And well, this also means I'm going to go to Kyoto with Mitsukuni as well next week."

"Seriously," Shiro said. "That's awesome but...err I think Kage and Haruhi are running a little late...Haruhi had a last minute case to deal with and I think they'll be here soon...and I can grab Romey, she's being held hostage by Kaoru on the dance floor...and as for Sally...I don't know where the hell she is."

"I'll look for Sals," Jenny said. "I may have an idea of where she is."

Mimi giggled looking down at the ring again. "You know...Mitsukuni really loves you Crys-Chan, but...he also was nervous that you'd say no since he has had bad luck with love before."

"Oh god, I wouldn't break his again after the last time, Mimi. Besides, I was nervous about telling him something on my own tonight. Him proposing was a completely surprised but got rid of all my fears." She said smiling softly.

Mimi nodded as she watched Mori and Honey together talking with Hikaru and Kyouya. "I do wonder though...if everyone's really happy with the way things have been going," she said quietly. "Don't get me wrong I am happy but...I notice that recently a lot of us are going off on our own now...and well I am worried that tonight might be the last time we see Sally-Chan because she hasn't told Tama-Chan where she's being deployed to."

Crystal sighed softly, looking over to the guys as well. "Yeah...I know what you mean, Mimi. But I'm pretty positive even with us all going our separate ways, we'll still be really close no matter what happens."

Mimi nodded. "You're right; we have nothing to worry about!"

"Attention everyone, your king and queen has arrived!"

Everyone in the club looked up at the DJ booth where Sally and Tamaki stood at the top of the staircase dressed in their costumes.

"We'd like to welcome everyone to the grand opening of Guilty Beauty Groove." Sally said giggling. "Tonight Rene and I are embarking on a journey that we're sure will show that Disco isn't dead!"

Tamaki smiled brightly and nodded. "So please," he said looking out at the crowd. "Enjoy your time here! And remember that everyone's welcomed and that my dear friends are here for your enjoyment."

"Did he really just-?" Crystal asked looking over to the others.

"I'm going to kill him!" Jenny said glaring. "We haven't done any entertaining of guests since high school!"

"I knew there was a reason why we were to wear these costumes," Romey placed a hand to her head and sighed. "I swear...Tamaki-San is using this as a way to stage a reunion..."

"It's going to be fun!" Mimi said giggling. "Well if I had Nyan-San...but its ok we can still have fun."

"Kage's going to be pissed when she comes here," Shiro said. "I hope Tamaki can still dodge the letter openers."

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" Crystal said with a sigh. "Either way...this is a perfect time to tell everyone." She said thoughtfully. "I might actually have to thank the idiot."

"We're here sorry we're so late!" Haruhi said entering the club, she was wearing the same outfit the other hosts were wearing. "I don't understand why Kaoru gave me this one...I would rather have worn something less constricting."

"Ye look cute Haruhi," Kage said forcing a smile, though she had to agree with Haruhi about the costumes. She looked up and saw the maidens. "Oi, ye bampots aren't goin' ter say hello ter us?"

"Of course," Jenny ran over and hugged Kage. "I missed you so much Kage! Oh! And guess what! We have some big news! Well Crystal does! You are so gonna flip and...Owww let my hair go!"

Sally rolled her eyes. "Suouette you're still the same way..." she said shaking her head. "Let Crys tell Kage herself."

"Jenny!" Crystal said standing up before running over to Kage and hugged her tightly before hugging Haruhi. "God I've missed you two! And yes, I do have some news." She said waving Romey over as well before holding her left hand out.

"Oh my god..." Haruhi said. "Honey-Senpai proposed?"

"That little shota..." Kage said shaking her head. "I knew there was a reason why he was sneaky these past few weeks...do ye know when yer goin' ter get married?"

"They just got engaged Kage," Romey said. "Planning a wedding takes time, even though it'll be fun to be all together to help plan it."

Crystal shook her head. "Not yet, we really haven't had much time to talk yet. He only proposed tonight after dinner with our families. But when all of us, the guys included can get time together I do have something else to say."

"Oh we can get them over here," Shiro said. "We have to murder Tamaki for using this as a way for us to work as hostesses."

"Leave that to me," Sally said with a wink. "I really hope it's nothing too worrisome Crys...I mean the boys might flip...especially Rene."

Crystal blushed and stuck her tongue out at Sally. "Right...worrisome, You'll find out when everyone is together." She said playfully.

"Oh by the way," Jenny said looking away. "Since everyone's' in Japan...I think I might stay an extra few weeks...you know in case there are weddings to plan?"

"Like yours?" Crystal asked grinning playfully.

"Ah! No no no of course not," Jenny said shaking her head. "I meant yours! And I did hear that Mimi's going to be marry Mori soon too...so maybe a huge double wedding would be fun...or maybe something small and traditional?"

"Ok seriously before you start marryin' people off in yer head puffball," Kage said. "Ye should at least focus on yer own life. I heard that you still haven't told the rich pretty boy about yer plan ter move out of Japan."

"Umn...yeah...that's not important," Jenny said. "Anyway, I am thinking a whole bunny theme for your wedding Crys! You and Honey can wear bunny styled wedding outfits!"

Crystal watched Jenny, shaking her head lightly. "I think girls talk will come into play later. Otherwise, I'd rather to talk Mitsukuni about it first before I decide anything about the wedding. Besides, if it's not going to be soon, I'd rather wear something comfortable."

"Oh my, you're right..." Jenny said before looking up. "Huh?"

"Jenny there you are," Tamaki said walking over as he grabbed her by the arm. "Come and sing for everyone."

"What? But..." Jenny gave a small gasp as she was pulled away.

"He just stole our puffball..." Sally said in surprise. "Anyway, We'll have to wait until everything winds down so we can actually talk properly...because there are too many people here...meet at Rene's house later?"

The maidens nodded in unison.

* * *

"Rene what did you do with those cookies I bought the other day?" Sally walked out of the kitchen and sat down the snacks she could find. "Sorry...but Rene and Kyouya are both hungry dudes so they eat everything they keep for snacks."

"That's not true Miss Moore," Kyouya mumbled. "Anyway, I didn't expect everyone to stop by for a visit."

"Lighten up Kyouya," Kaoru said. "Some of us don't eat much so you should be happy, and besides it's nice to hang out with everyone."

"I agree with Kaoru-dear," Romey said sipping her tea. "And I really can't wait to know what Crystal-dear and Honey-dear are going to tell us."

Crystal blushed and looked over to Honey. "Well should we tell them now or keep them waiting more?" Crystal asked.

Honey shook his head and smiled. "We should tell them now or else they'll start bugging us to tell them."

Crystal nodded standing up and took in a deep breath. "Well for those that haven't seen or heard yet," She said holding Honey's hand with her right before holding up her left. "We're now engaged."

"Dude..." Hikaru said shaking his head before paying Sally the money he had bet. "Damn it...why can't I ever win a bet?"

"You bet on the wrong things," Shiro teased giggling.

"It's so wonderful!" Tamaki said smiling brightly. "May this lovely couple be blessed with the happiness of marriage!"

"That's not the only good news," Honey said with a smile. "Crys-Chan and I are moving to Kyoto next week and we're going to start a family too."

"That's the other part of the news," She added smiling widely. "I found out today that I'm also pregnant."

"SERIOUSLY!?" Everyone stared at Crystal before looking at Honey in surprise.

"Dude...I owe Sally so much money." Hikaru said glaring as he pulled out his check book writing a check.

Crystal raised a brow, looking over to Honey. "Why is that so surprising to everyone?" She asked laughing.

"Because we didn't think you two were actually getting it..." Sally was silenced by Romey slapping a hand over her mouth.

"We didn't know you two were actually that close," Romey corrected. "But it is exciting you two are gonna have a baby together."

"Oh yes, we must go shopping!" Jenny said. "I so know a lot of cute baby stores in this area that sell alot of cute things."

"We need ter know the gender first before we actually think about shopping," Kage pointed out. "But I am so happy fer ye two, I know the wee one will be a sweet fanatic like ye two are."

"More than likely," Crystal said smiling, glad that the others were happy for them as she leaned against Honey.

"Hey I bet they'll have a boy," Sally said with a smile. "Considering that there aren't any female Haninozukas."

"Things can change," Hikaru said. "I bet you that they'll have a girl."

"Care to make a wager?" Sally asked. "Triple our normal betting rate."

Hikaru nodded. "You're on!"

"Uhh guys...please stop betting over my life." Crystal said shaking her head.

"Come on Crystal, it keeps us off the streets making bets," Sally said simply. "And besides Hikaru might win this one..."

"This can't end well..." Shiro said shaking her head. "So if you two are moving to Kyoto next week, does this mean you both will open the bakery together? I saw the designs and they were impressive."

"And we'll need to add Crystal's name to the deed," Haruhi said. "So come by my office tomorrow afternoon, I want to make sure that everything is set before you guys leave."

Crystal nodded. "Yes, we're going to be opening it together. Our families even suggested it tonight and we can stop by Haruhi. The only thing we really have planned for the next week is packing my stuff now."

"No problem I can help you with that," Sally said. "Since the apartment's being sold anyway since I won't be back in Japan for four months."

"You sure, Sally? I was gonna leave it to you and Rene if you wanted the place."

"No worries," Sally said. "Me and Rene are planning to move into the loft above our dance club when I come back, so we'll be fine."

"Alright then," She said nodding.

"Everything is set right," asked Honey curiously. "We have to plan our wedding too, I think it'll be a lot of fun."

"Oh yes, we'll have to do something fun for it," Mimi said thinking. "Oh I know! we can plan it after you guys settle down in Kyoto."

"That sounds good to me, guys. Kaoru, I can count on you for the dress right? I'll probably have a belly by the time everything is set up." She said giggling.

Kaoru nodded. "You got it," he said. "I have a few dress designs in mind, and I'll send you the sketches when I go back to my studio in America...but I'll come back to get your measurements before I actually start making it."

"Great! I really appreciate that!" Crystal said smiling.

_*********************************A Week Later *************************************_

"Who's is this?" Sally held up the small ocean blue vase as she smiled trying to make the best of the situation. She felt a little sad that she and Crystal would be going their own separate ways, which meant for the first time since they met and became best friends they would be apart.

Crystal smiled looking over to Sally as she held up the vase. "I do wonder whose." She said before walking over to Sally and hugged her tightly. "Don't miss me too much, alright?"

"Crys..." Sally said turning away as she sniffled. "Go on girl be happy with your shota...I know you're going to make him happy."

Crystal blinked, frowning as tears rose in her eyes. "Hey don't be like that, Sals...I'll be back to visit and you know you're still my best friend. Besides, it would happen eventually between one of us. You know I'm gonna miss your sassy self."

"And I am gonna miss your girlyness," Sally said sniffling. "But who knows we might be neighbors one day if Rene and I move to Kyoto...just promise me you will be happy or else I'll come and shave your head."

Crystal blinked her eyes still watery as she grabbed her hair. "You really do love to torment my hair, huh?" She asked with a laugh before smiling softly. "You know I'll make sure I'm happy. You gotta do the same though!"

Sally nodded. "Of course I promise," She said hugging her again. "And I promise not to scare the guys on my boat again."

Crystal laughed. "Awww, but that's the fun part! Just don't kill them, is all." She said returning the hug tightly. "I'm definitely gonna miss you, Sally."

"I'm going to miss you too Crys," Sally said looking towards the door as she saw Tamaki was waiting for her. "Oh...Rene..."

"Sally ready to go?" Tamaki asked. "I thought I'd escort you to the base since you're leaving tonight."

Sally nodded. "Yes...umn...can you give us a moment?" she asked softly.

"Sure," Tamaki left the room.

Sally smiled as she took off her headphones. "Here Crys," She said. "These are my good luck charms...even though I have another set...you can have these as a way to ensure you'll always have good luck."

Crystal smiled as she looked over to Tamaki, her eyes widening as she was handed the headphones. "You're...giving me your headphones, Sally?" She asked looking at them and felt tears in her eyes before throwing her arms around Sally again. "I'll take them but only until you get back after the baby is born, okay? Then I'm giving them back."

"Crys...it's a gift," Sally said with a giggle. "Keep them and make sure that if you ever feel worried or anything imagine that I am there yelling at you to stop being a worrywart." At those words, she hugged Crystal again before letting her go as she walked to the door. "When you see me again, I'll be the most decorated captain of my team!"

Crystal nodded with a smile and tears as she watched Sally. "You damn well better be! I'll kick your ass otherwise if you aren't!"

Sally giggled. "I promise I will be," she winked before leaving out the door as she gave a small sniffle but quickly smiled knowing her best friend would be ok.

* * *

"Crys-Chan! Crys-Chan!"

Mimi giggled as she ran over to Crystal. "Did you hear?" she asked curiously. "You and Mitsukuni's bakery is so cute! I heard that your grandma and his mom had people build you a whole new place and it even has a house in the back where you two can live together."

Crystal blinked at hearing that. "I saw pictures of the bakery but I wasn't told about the house." She said in surprise but smiled. "Heh...I love them though. I'll have to make sure to call them as soon as I can."

"I think that it's cute though," Mimi said thinking a moment. "I wonder though...if maybe Mitsukuni decided that you two wouldn't have to worry about living in the second Haninozuka mansion since it's far away from the bakery. but I also do worry about him a bit too...since he's doing something that his family wouldn't want him to follow as it is against the Haninozuka way of training or something like that."

"Is it?" She asked and frowned slightly. "I hope he's okay with all of this...I want him to be happy with what he's doing, Not forced to do something. And his parents...or well more so his mom seemed really happy with everything."

"Of course our mom is happy..." Chika said from the doorway, he had a visible scowl on his face. "Mitsukuni's always been her favorite."

"Chika," Crystal said looking over to him. "I'm guessing that means your father isn't too happy about this then?"

"He's fine with it," Chika said rolling his eyes. "But I am the one who has to be sure that I pick up Mitsukuni's duties around here...it's shameful the way he just continues to stomp on the Haninozuka name."

Crystal frowned hearing that from Chika. "Chika! Mitsukuni isn't stomping on your family name. He is only doing something that is going to make him happy, rather pushing himself to do something he would rather not do. He still loves your family very much."

"It seems like a waste to me," Chika said shaking his head. "The only good thing that's for our family is that he's marrying you...you're smarter than he is."

Crystal narrowed her eyes at that, walking over to him and slapped him upside the head. "I know you've always had an odd relationship with Mitsukuni, Chika. But I will NOT tolerate you speaking like that of your older brother!"

Chika winced in pain as he held his head. "Owww...that hurt...but..." he sighed and went back into the house walking past Honey.

"Hi Chika-Chan what happened to your..." Honey said.

"Don't talk to me!" Chika said glaring.

Honey blinked a few times before shaking his head. "Chika-Chan's angry over something...again." he said and smiled. "Crystal, we'll be going to Kyoto in a few hours, do you want to go visit any of the others? Or umm...do you want to stay here?"

Crystal sighed and shook her head as Chika left. "Chika...I honestly don't know what do about your brother some times, Mitsukuni." She said before smiling. "I've pretty much said goodbye and visted everyone. If anything, I would like to see my nana along with your parents. I just found out about the house they built for us behind the bakery."

"Don't worry about Chika-Chan," Honey said. "He's angry because I am leaving and he is actually happy about being the one to run our family's dojo." Walking over and taking Crystal's hand into his he nodded. "We can go visit your grandmother first if you want. My mom is still at her bakery and dad's out with Takashi's dad."

Crystal nodded. "I knew he'd be happy about taking the dojo. He's so bad with showing what he really feels." She said before smiling. "Sure, we can visit my Nana first."

"Ok," Honey said he smiled and looked at Mimi. "Do you wanna come too Mimi-Chan?" he asked. "We can get cake there."

Mimi shook her head. "Oh no I was actually going back home," she said. "Takashi needs my help with something. But I'll see you two later."

Crystal nodded lightly. "Alright, Mimi, See you later then!"

_**End Chapter**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Water Beauty Shota Love: A Glimpse Into The Future**

**Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**

**Author Notes:** Welcome to the next chapter! we really appreciate all of the sweet reviews and feedback on the story. We hope everyone will continue to read the story as time goes on. Anyway here is Chapter three and as always please review!

_**Chapter Three**_

Honey smiled brightly as he wiped the front of the counter off and began the task of ensuring that the cakes he had prepared the previous night were in the display case. Smiling brightly he looked towards the staircase wondering when Crystal would be awake so they could open their new cake shop together. It had been a month since they moved to Kyoto and it consisted of them being sure the shop would be ready for it's grand opening. As he walked towards the kitchen he began reflecting on the past since he met Crystal. Their lives had changed with each passing day and moment. Smiling at the though he picked up Usa-Chan that was sitting on the counter next to the cash register.

Crystal came down the stairs, smiling as she looked to Honey with her hair pulled up into a ponytail. "Usa-chan...gonna keep her in the front, Mitsukuni? We'll have to make sure no little ones try to run off with her." She said walking over to him.

Honey smiled brightly. "Don't worry, I am only keeping Usa-Chan there for a second, I was going to have her sit on the shelf in the window so people who pass by can know of our bakery and want to come in." He paused a moment looking at the dress Crystal was wearing. He gave a small smile before hugging her tightly. "You're so cute Bunny! I love the outfit that Kao-Chan designed for you! It's so frilly too!"

Crystal chuckled, blinking as she was hugged and blushed. "I love the outfit too. It's perfect for the opening as well, right?"

Honey nodded. "Oh that's right!" He ran to the kitchen a moment as he returned carrying a tray of strawberry creampuffs. "I made these last night, I hope that everyone will like it, I think we should name these Usa-Chan strawberry Puffs."

Crystal watched as he ran into the kitchen, looking to the strawberry creampuffs with a smile. "They look delicious, Mitsukuni! I bet they'll be a hit for sure."

Honey sat the plate on the counter before going to the door as he unlocked it. "The Bunny Bakery is now..." he looked around noticing people walking past not paying any attenion. "Open?"

Crystal sighed softly, looking as Honey opened the door and walked up behind him. "I have an idea okay?I have an idea okay? I'll be right back," She said kissing his cheek lightly before running upstairs.

Honey fell silent as he sighed. No one noticed the new bakery and he felt a litle discouraged. It wasn't as if they were in a location where people would not notice. Sighing he began to wonder what Crystal had gone upstairs to get.

About 10 minutes later Crystal came down the steps smiling shyly. "I'm not sure why I kept this...but I'm glad I did." She said now dressed in the Usa-chan outfit Kaoru and Hikaru made years ago. "I'll get us some customer, so don't worry, Mistukuni!" She said walking over to the case and grabbed a few different cakes, cookies and others for samples.

Honey stared in surprise at the costume that Crystal was wearing. He remembered the day she had gotten it from the twins. They had showed it to him right after her woke up from a nightmare. Looking around he saw a few people stop on the sidewalk to try the cookies. Quickly running towards the counter he prepared for the customers to come in.

"If you like them, please stop in to try some more of our sweets! We just opened and the prices are great for the quality!" Crystal said giving her smile and using the charm she had, which had gotten the position of one of the maidens of the host club in high school.

"She's so cute!" Said one of the customers walking in.

"Mommy can we take her home with us?" Asked a little girl following her mother into the bakery.

Crystal chuckled hearing the woman and her daughter, walking out along the sidewalk more to see if she could gather more customers.

"Crystal!" Honey called out from the shop. "We have so many customers! I might need help!"

Crystal looked back towards the door, blinking as she didn't realize how many had gone inside. "Oh...I'll be right there!" She said looking to the woman she was talking to and excused herself as she ran inside. "I'm here, Mitsukuni! Sorry!"

Honey smiled brightly. "I need more cakes, we're out of the chocolate ones, and we also need the kiwi ones and...oh we need more Usa-Chan strawberry puffs."

Crystal nodded. "I'm glad! I'll head into the back and the extra ones." She said running behind the counter and into the kitchen, bringing in the trays two at a time. "Who needed the chocolates cakes?" She asked putting the order into the box and onto the counter.

"Oh that's me!" Said one of the women in line as she held up the recipt she had been given.

Crystal took the recipt and nodded. "Thank you very much! We hope to see you again soon!" She said before putting up the order of Kiwi ones and so on.

Honey smiled. "Crystal, I need to go the kitchen to bake more cakes," he said. "Can you manage the front?"

"Sure! I'll be fine up here," She said smiling back to him and started taking more orders from the customers.

Honey nodded going into the kitchen as he looked around at the counters and set to work on baking.

"Yoo hoo! a special grand opening gift for the brand new cake owners!" called out a cheerful voice belonging to Jenny, in her hands she held a small bag decorated with stars and hearts. "Uh...wow...it's busy...umn...maybe I should come back."

Crystal looked over to Jenny and laughed. "Actually, want to come help me out? Mitsukni is already baking more cakes in the back." She said but the front was pretty managed considering how busy it was as Crystal seemed to be a fast and effective worker.

"Umn..." Jenny said looking around a moment. "Err sure I can help but...what can I do? I mean Kyouya's outside in the car waiting and the gourmet cakes we bought might go to waste if we don't put them in the fridge."

Crystal blinked, handing another customer their order. "Then we'll be fine. Go get the stuff home and dropped off. If you've got time come back, Jenny. We'll be here all day!" She said smiling before taking another order.

Jenny nodded. "I'll be back I promise!" she called out heading back out the door.

"Crystal," Honey said walking out with more cakes. "I have more done and there are some in the oven."

"Great! Jenny just stopped by but said she'll be back and can help out if we're still busy." She said handing another box out to another customer.

Honey nodded with a smile. "That's great I can't wait to see Kyo-Chan and Jenny." he said with a bright smile. "Oh! there are a batch of carrot cake in the freezer I should go get it, I'll be back I promise." he went to the kitchen.

Crystal chuckled lightly, shaking her head as she glancing to the line she had waiting and smiled. "Next please!"

* * *

"I'll be back in soon, Mistukuni! I'm gonna head out again today and see if I can't bring in customers, okay?" She said walking towards the door to unlock them in the Usa-chan outfit again the following day.

"Ok, I need to finish baking," Honey said from the kitchen and started pulling the other cakes out of the third oven. "If we get customers I'll be right out to handle the register."

"Okay!" She said smiling before heading back outside with the samples and a few flyers as well, heading down the sidewalk. "Bunny Bakery is now open for the Grand Opening! Would you like to try some samples?" She asked to the people that walked by.

"Well it's been a long time Miss Emmerson," Said a voice from behind Crystal as a young man with spiky red hair and blue eyes watched Crystal hand out the samples. He smirked and pulled out his camera taking a quick picture of her.

Crystal blinked at the voice, looking from the little boy she was handing a sample to to behind her at the man's voice. "Umm I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked a bit nervously but smiled at him.

"I'm not suprised you don't know me," The young man said walking closer. "You always preferred women or that Shota instead of me."

Crystal blinked, her chest tightening a bit at those words. "Oh, you must of went to Ouran too! It's been a long time, were you one of my clients at the Host Club?" She asked putting on a smile.

"Sort of," The young man said his eyes taking on a hint of happiness that she remembered him. "I was more in the shadows admiring your beauty from afar..." he took her hand into his. "The beautiful goddess of the pool, how I longed to finally make you mine."

Crystal saw the hint of happiness, gasping as he took her hand and blushed lightly before laughing nervously. "I-I really appreciate the kindness and thoughts but I'm engaged now."

"You're engaged?" The young man questioned narrowing his eyes as he let Crystal's hand go. "So...you're marrying that shota aren't you?"

Crystal watched him, taking a small back from him as she nodded. "Yes, I am. I love Mistukuni dearly. We run Bunny Bakery together," She added keeping a careful eye on him.

"Well you know...I was close to confessing to you..." He said walking closer and took Crystal's arm. "Forget him and go out with me."

Crystal narrowed her eyes as he grabbed her arm, pushing him back and pulled her arm away. "I'm sorry that you didn't get to confess to me but the one I love is Mistukuni, not you." She said turning her back to him quickly as she headed back to the bakery.

"Miss Crystal Emmerson you shall be mine," the guy said before heading off after taking one more picture of Crystal.

Crystal swallowed hearing that, more than a little worried now as she headed back inside seeing a line of people again but not as bad as yesterday yet. "Mitsukuni, everything okay in here?"

Honey looked up and smiled. "Yes, I do need some help in the kitchen since I heard the timer go off."

Crystal nodded. "I'll get it then," She said smiling giving a soft sigh when out of sight before heading over to the ovens and grabbed the cakes, putting them on a display tray before taking them out front again. "Here we go!"

Honey smiled. "Thanks Crystal..." he fell silent noticing the look in her eyes. "Crys are you ok?"

Crystal looked at him glancing to the customers they had and smiled. "Yeah, we'll talk later tonight, okay?" She said kissing his cheek as she walked by before putting her smile back on and worked with the customers.

* * *

Honey turned and locked the door as the last customer left. He shut the blinds before walking towards the kitchen to clean up. "We did well today Crystal," he said with a bright smile. "I didn't think we'd have so many customers today."

Crystal chuckled with a smile. "It's good though! It means the bakery is a hit and I really do have to thank a lot of it to Kaoru and Hikaru for making that Usa-chan costume years ago." She said washing up the trays.

Honey walked over and began helping her with washing the trays, he quietly looked over at her and gave a small sigh before asking. "Crystal...what happened earlier? you looked so scared."

Crystal sighed softly looking over to Honey. "I met someone from Ouran, I thought they were a client of mine...but I don't remember him at all. And well," She said trailing off not sure how to say it.

"Crystal did he do anything to you?" Honey asked immediately feeling his anger boil over. "I'll find him and make him pay for hurting you."

"No! He didn't do anything but it's what he said that bothers me the most." She said knowing that Honey could easily take care of the guy. "He said he would make me his...I don't remember him at all and now I'm worried if he's been watching me since our time at Ouran."

Honey didn't say a word and stopped cleaning the trays as he walked out of the kitchen. He sighed in anger wondering who the guy was that had approached Crystal on the street.

Crystal sighed, watching Honey leave the kitchen before shaking her head and swallowed hard turning off the water before heading to the bathroom, suddenly feeling sick.

Honey heard Crystal as he rushed to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Crystal are you ok?" he asked. "Are you upset that I'm angry?"

It took a moment for Crystal to answer, the flushing of the toilet heard first. "I'm okay...I think I'm finally getting the infamous 'morning sickness' that comes with a baby." She said washing her hands and wiped her face before opening the door. "But no...I'm not upset with you."

Honey nodded and hugged her. "Crystal...you have to promise me that you'll be careful," he said. "I don't want you to be hurt by anyone."

"I promise," She said returning him hug. "It's why I made sure to not to be close to him and when I felt uncomfortable, I came back. Besides, it's not just me I have to worry about now...I have the baby too."

Honey smiled. "I'll protect you both from anyone," he said. "I think tomorrow I'll wear the Usa-Chan costume and you handle the customers ok?"

Crystal smiled and nodded. "Okay, you're still cute even though you're tall now...so I know you'll bring in customers too." She said with a giggle.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Honey called out as he sat the phone down. "Crystal, I just got a call from Sally, she's taking a break and wants to talk to you."

Crystal blinked and smiled widely. "Okay! I'll be right there!" She said walking over to the phone and picked it up. "Sally!"

"Yo what's up Crys?" Sally said with a small giggle. "I so miss you a lot! How are things in Kyoto?"

"Overall they're great! Remember that Usa-chan costume the twins made me back in school? It came in handy for bringing in customers for the bakery. We've been swamped!" She said laughing lightly. "I've missed you tons and well there's a something else that happened."

"Oh wow..." Sally said in surprise. "But I am glad that you two are doing well, and wait a second what happened?"

Crystal sighed leaning back against the wall. "Well...I met someone from Ouran while out in the Usa-chan outfit this morning but...he wasn't a client from the host club this morning but...he wasn't a client from the host club and I actually don't remember him at all."

"Seriously?" Sally asked her voice taking on an angry tone. "See this is why I knew I shouldn't have left! Some creeper is trying to make you part of his personal harem...damn it blondie I thought I taught you how to defend yourself! Hell you know how to render a man incompasitated by squeezing a pressure point in his shoulder."

Crystal laughed and shook her head. "Yes, I do still remember how, Sally. I didn't have to use it...yet. But he said that he's going to 'make me his'. Which is what is really creeping me out about this."

"Well if you want my opinon," Sally said. "I think you should call Rene and the others to come protect you and Honey, at least until we're sure that creeper wont' show his ass around your bakery again."

"Don't you think that's going a little far, Sally?" She asked but sighed. "I'll ask Mistukuni his opinion before I do anything, okay?"

"Fine...but you know that I will dump this boat so fast and get back there to protect you." Sally gave a small groan hearing alarms going off. "What the fuck! How in the hell do they keep finding us down here?! I gotta go...I gotta go kick some ass. Stay blonde ok?"

"I will and be safe! Remember our promise! Stay brunette!" She said hearing the alarms in the background before sighing and hanging up the phone. "I love her, but Sals has gotta relax sometimes." She said giggling.

**End Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Water Beauty Shota Love: A Glimpse into the Future**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Chapter Four**_

Crystal smiled as she hung up the phone before calling back into kitchen. "Mitsukuni, is the cake for the banquet ready to be delivered? They just called to see if we can get it there half an hour early." She said walking back, the bakery now fairly well known after 3 weeks and was definitely keeping her and Honey busy.

"Yes," Honey said with a smile. "I just added the strawberries on top and I think it looks nice, I hope everyone who attends the wedding likes it."

"I'm sure they will! It's looks beautiful," She said walking over to him and gave a quick kiss. "Now, who's delivering it this time?" She asked with a light smirk.

"I'll do it," Honey said. "I was going to the bakery supply warehouse to pick up more sugar; we got a big order from Takashi's law firm for doughnuts."

Crystal laughed, "They do love the donuts, huh?" She asked nodding. "Okay, well we're running low on change in the register, so I'll leave Yumi in charge while I walk down the street to the bank okay?"

Ok," Honey said and picked up the cake box from the counter before kissing Crystal on the cheek as he walked out of the back door of the kitchen to make the delivery. "I'll be back in an hour I promise!"

"See you then!" She said waving to him before walking out front, leaving Yumi in charge and grabbed what money, she needed for an exchange in change as she began the walk down to the bank.

"Well a beautiful beauty is out alone without her dear shota?" asked a voice from beside the door.

Crystal gasped, looking over to him with slightly narrowed eyes. "We're working and we can't just leave the staff to do everything." She said before starting her walk to the bank but kept a rather quick pace.

"Why are you running Crystal?" the guy called. "Don't you know that I wish to only to talk to you?"

"Then walk and talk, okay? I'm still working." She said but didn't look back at him.

"Well tell me...do you honestly not remember me?" he asked. "I remember seeing you with that loud raver girl...her name was Sally right...the one who wore those headphones given to her by Suou."

Crystal glanced over to him and gave a nod. "I'm sorry but you never really came up to me and I tend to have a more photographic memory if I meet and talk to a person. And yes, Sally is my best friend."

"Well you know..." he walked closer and smiled. "She was never worthy of being your best friend...especially now since you two went your separate ways and sold that lovely apartment to someone else."

Crystal listened to him, nearly stopping as she heard that before looking to him with narrowed eyes and without warning slapped him. "Don't you dare talk about Sally like that; you don't know shit about us, okay!" She said before rushing off into the bank to exchanging the money for change.

The young man waited for Crystal and grabbed her by the wrist as soon as she walked out the bank. "You do remember me...I'm Koichi...I was the one who lurked in the shadows...watching you during all of your swim meets and watching you with those idiots in that host club."

Crystal looked to Koichi as he grabbed her wrist and blinked. "You...weren't you in the black magic club?" She asked watching him carefully.

"Why yes you remember now," Koichi said. "I've always loved how beautiful your eyes and blonde hair was...reminds me of a teal jewel in the night...such innocence."

Crystal narrowed her eyes, bringing her free hand up to his shoulder and hit that pressure point in his shoulder before pulling her hand free from his grip. "I don't want you near me!" She said before taking off back to the bakery.

Koichi had fallen to the ground as people who were walking on the street began wondering what had happened between him and Crystal.

* * *

"Crystal I'm back!" Honey called as he walked into the bakery kitchen carrying the bags of sugar he bought. "Are you here, how did it go at the bank?"

Crystal blinked as she heard Honey from the back prepping more creampuffs. "I'm in here, Mitsukuni!" She said trying to shake off the fear in her voice but failed.

Honey walked into the back of the kitchen and sat the bags of sugar down. "Crystal why aren't you in the kitchen doing that, Is something wrong?"

Crystal sighed, putting the cream down. "He was waiting outside when I left for the bank, Mitsukuni. And he knew where I lived before hand with Sally and that we sold it; Koichi really has been following me since our days at Ouran." She said more than a little frightened.

Honey sighed as he narrowed his eyes. "Crystal...stay there," he said. "Do not let anyone in this kitchen, I'll be right back."

Crystal blinked looking up to Honey. "What...but what are you going to do?"

Honey didn't say a word and left the bakery. It was evident that he was furious and he was going to deal with Koichi.

Crystal sighed, leaning back against the wall. "What does he want from me?" She asked softly.

* * *

"Seriously," Sally shouted from the computer screen as she and the other maidens were on voice chat. "That's it I'm going AWOL! Blondie, don't you leave that bakery alone again until I get there to kick Koichi's ass."

"Sally-dear please don't get yourself into trouble," Romey said. "After all we can count on Honey-dear to take care of Crystal-dear until we're able to help her."

"Damn it...I feel so helpless ter help ye," Kage said. "Haruhi and I are currently in Tokyo so we can't just go ter Kyoto even if we wanted ter...But I'll see what I can do."

Crystal sighed but smiled. "It's alright guys. I'm glad that you're all concerned but I definitely don't plan on leaving alone again."

"Crys...if you want I can possibly ask Hikaru to set up an office in Kyoto," Shiro said. "And I am sure my voice directors won't mind if I relocate there."

"And I can take some more time off," Jenny said. "I mean I am only a Photo pass photographer at Disneyland so I can ask for a transfer to the one in Japan."

"Everyone, before we fly off the handle," Sally said keeping herself calm. "I think we may need to remember that we can only do these things if Crys is ok with it, but...She knows as her best friend it's my right to come and shove my combat boot up Koichi's ass."

Crystal couldn't help but laugh at Sally's comment. "I'm utterly freaked out in all honesty. I just want Koichi to leave me the hell alone."

"I did hear something weird about Koichi," Mimi said quietly. "Takashi was handling a case a few months ago and apparently Koichi's been in prison for stalking women."

"WHAT?" Sally shouted. "That's it...I'm going to ask for shore leave again, I need to protect Crys...no man is going to hurt my best friend."

Crystal blinked as she heard that, her face paling slightly. "He's...oh god." She said softly.

"Mimi, are you sure?" Jenny asked noticing Crystal was pale. "I mean maybe you heard wrong."

"No, I heard right," Mimi said. "He's really a dangerous individual...he got out last time because his family paid his bail."

"Crys, ye need ter stay close," Kage said. "I'll tell Haruhi ter send the others ter come protect ye. I am sure that Kyouya and Mori are still in japan right?"

"Tch...As if I care that Ootori is in Japan," Jenny said crossing her arms. "Anyway, Mori can protect Crys."

Crystal sighed and nodded. "Right, I'll make sure to stay close, guys. I promise. Don't worry too much about me okay? Mitsukuni is here with me as well."

"We can't help but worry Crys," Shiro said. "This is like the first time we're not together...you do know that if we were all together we'd hunt down Koichi and deal with him for you."

"You mean Sally would," Jenny corrected with a sigh glancing out her window. "But anyway, we'll try to help you any way we can Crystal, I don't want that Koichi causing any problems that might cause your relationship with Honey to go sour."

"What was that Jenny?" Sally asked curiously.

"Uh...Rainbows, Ponies, Stars, and Spectromagic," Jenny said quickly snapping into her dumb act from high school.

Crystal raised a brow. "Jenny..." She said and sighed.

"It's nothing," Jenny said forcing a smile. "So Crystal did you and Honey decide on your wedding date? I really want to know so I can so totally help you plan."

Crystal shook her head and sighed lightly. "We're thinking probably around 5 to 6 months from now; but no set date. We want to marry before the baby comes though that's for sure."

"Eeek, then we'll have to throw a huge party for it beforehand then," Jenny said. "How about we meet up at my family's mansion for a party? I can ask Lottie to come back from New York to help with it."

"Seriously Jenny you're planning a wedding rather than your own?" Sally asked raising eyebrow.

"Yes of course," Jenny said. "It's for a best friend...and it's not selfish to do so."

"Hey, hey, I know Jenny should be worrying about her own wedding but that can't stop her with helping to plan mine. Anyway, I appreciate everything guys. I need some rest after today plus...I don't think dinner wants to stay down." She said laughing nervously.

"All right," Sally said. "But Crys I will call you later, and please be safe."

"Yeah don't go out alone," Kage said.

"And tell Mitsukuni if you do so he can go with you." Mimi said.

"Be safe!" Jenny, Shiro and Romey said in unison as the call ended and their windows with their cameras all turned off.

Crystal nodded, giving her friends a smile as they all hung up before sighing as she closed her laptop. "Jeez..." She said getting up and headed up to the bathroom, not really feeling sick but just tense with worry and fear especially knowing that Koichi had went to jail for stalking.

Honey had come up stairs after ensuring that the bakery was closed for the night and entered the bedroom as he smiled. "Crystal, I'm done for tonight," he said. "We can do anything you like."

Crystal blinked as she heard Honey, washing her hands before coming out with a smile. "You know what I'd like to do? Lie down, cuddle and watch a movie. We haven't done that since before the bakery had its grand opening."

Honey nodded. "Ok," he said. "By the way...about what happened earlier...I couldn't find Koichi anywhere near our bakery...I think he may have gotten scared when I came charging out. "As he said this Honey walked to the closet and opened it pulling out his pajamas decorated with bunnies.

Crystal smiled softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "It's fine, Mitsukuni, I ran into him directly after we both left earlier today. I used that pressure point move that Sally showed me when he got a little too close for comfort." She said leaning back on her hands.

"Great!" Honey said smiling. "Oh umn...I called the others and they said they'd be here to help us out if we need it...though Kyo-Chan was angry when I asked him if Jenny-Chan was still in Japan."

Crystal blinked as she heard that. "He got mad? Hmmm Jenny was acting weird on the video call tonight. I wonder if something happened between them." She said thoughtfully. "But I am glad that they'll be here to help with this little problem though."

Honey nodded as he wrapped his arms around Crystal's waist. "We will be ok, Tama-Chan and the others will help us no matter what happens...and we'll have to ask them what happened whenever we see them."

Crystal nodded. "Right," She said leaning back into him. "Come on, it's been a long and tiring day." She said playfully pushing him back onto the bed before cuddling close to him.

_**End chapter**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Water Beauty Shota Love: A Glimpse into the Future**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Wow we are on chapter five already! This is just wonderful! Everyone would like to thank all you for taking the time to read our story. We hope that all of you will continue to follow the story and to take time to read the others since the future is bright and we will be introducing you to the next generation of children in the Ouran world. So without further ado here is the next chapter and as always review! 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ go back to the beginning

**Chapter Five**

"Crystal..."

Leaning over and staring down at his fiancée Honey tilted his head to the side and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. He had been happy they had a day off, as the bakery was not open on Mondays so they could restock and bake cakes for the upcoming week. Not that they really needed to worry about cakes being done ahead of time as they started baking during regular business hours and their staff they hired to work in the bakery took care of the customers. Smiling he leaned down again and kissed her gently deciding to wake her as he had seen in storybooks.

Crystal felt his kiss, smiling behind it as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck before opening her eyes and pulled away. "Okay...I'm awake now." She said giving a soft giggle.

Honey smiled. "I'm glad you're awake now," he said. "Isn't today the most exciting day for us bunny?"

Crystal nodded and let him go, sitting up slowly now with a small belly on her as her eyes shown with excitement. "Yes it is! We get to know if the baby is a boy or girl!"

"I can't wait," Honey said as he went to the door. "I'll let you get ready and I'll make something special for breakfast ok? By the way Sally-Chan called earlier, she said whenever you're up to call her back."

"Okay, I shouldn't be too long unless Sally holds me on the phone for forever." She said giggling as she stood up and grabbed the phone to call Sally while getting her clothes set up.

"Yo what's up?" Sally said cheerfully on the other end of the phone.

"Finally awake," Crystal said laughing. "So what did you want to talk about, Sals?"

"Did I need a reason to call and check on you Blondie?" Sally teased. "Anyway, I called to tell ya that I'll be visiting soon. I just got approval for shore leave so I'll be back in Japan. Moreover, did you hear? Ootori is in an arranged marriage...that is why Jen was so pissed off."

"No you don't need a reason...but that's great, I can't wait to see you!" She said before sighing softly. "Yeah...I have. I thought they agreed that they would do whatever they could to go against their families and just be happy. I wonder what happened..."

"I really don't know but Jen disappeared after she heard the news," Sally said. "No one has heard from her...well Kaoru has but he won't tell us anything about it...anyway, how are things with you? Did that jerk Koichi give up?"

"Poor Jenny...I wish she'd talk to us about it." She said brushing her hair now. "I dunno if he gave up...I hope he has but I haven't seen or heard from him since the day all of us did that video call and we learned about him being in jail."

"I still think you should keep a close watch Blondie," Sally said shaking her head. "At least until I get there so I can kick his ass...I swear this is why you should've joined the navy...you would've been able to carry around a service revolver with you."

Crystal laughed, sitting down on the bed now that she had dressed up. "We are keeping a close watch, Sals. I promised that to you and the others, right? Besides, you know I'm not cut out for the navy."

"Tch...We could've trained ya," Sally said shaking her head. She gave a small groan hearing the alarms going off again. "I hate to cut it short but we just got attacked by some damn idiot...I'll call you later if they don't put us on high alert. See you later Blondie, and please do me a favor and toughen up. I know you'd break down crying if you get too scared."

Crystal pouted lightly. "I can't help it! And being pregnant doesn't help with emotions! But go on and be safe! Stay brunette, okay?"

"All right, stay blonde," Sally, said ending the call just as she shouted at her crewmates.

Crystal couldn't help but laugh at hearing Sally yell at her crewmates, hanging up the phone as she finally went downstairs for breakfast. "Mitsukuni, I'm finished getting ready and talking to Sally. She called to let us know that she'll be visiting soon!"

"Ok, come into the kitchen I made something special for you!" Honey called out.

Crystal smiled and walking into the kitchen with her hands behind her back. "What did you make?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes," Honey, said sitting the plate on the table. "Cut in to the shape of bunnies today!"

Crystal smiled widely, giggling as she sat down. "They look so cute! And delicious," She added.

"And then we can have cake too," Honey said. "Oh and Usa strawberry cream puffs,"

Crystal laughed and nodded. "Very sweet breakfast, let's eat before we head to the doctors, okay?"

Honey nodded. "Ok," he sat down at the table and smiled brightly. "Oh, I talked to Tama-Chan today and he was really worried because he watched some movie last night and got so worried that Sally-Chan might be in danger."

Crystal shook her head. "He's over protective but it's sweet. Sally though will be perfectly fine. She won't go down without a fight or taking the enemy with her."

"Uh...Sally-Chan wouldn't do that would she?" Honey asked curiously. "I mean she isn't that scary."

Crystal blinked and chuckled. "Living with her, you learn just how crazy and truly scary she can be. I feared for my hair every day."

"Oh really, but she never cut it." Honey said. "Except that one time when you fell asleep in the music room and she shaved your head."

Crystal blinked and blushed. "Oh god...please don't remind me! That was terrible!" She said laughing nervously. "She probably didn't do it again because of how much I freaked out on her."

"And you did almost get drafted into the navy had you not stopped Sally from forging your signature." Honey said. "And there was that time you two almost were kicked out of school because you knocked Tama-Chan's dad's toupee off his head during graduation."

Crystal pouted, her blush deepening even more. "See! She is scary and mean! I love Sals though,"

Honey nodded. "You did make her a bit nicer to Tama-Chan though," he said. "And that you two are best friends so it is really fun that you both are so close,"

Crystal laughed and smiled. "It is, Mitsukuni. But come on let's eat! We have a big day ahead of us."

"Crystal! If we have a boy we should name him after me," Honey said with a smile. "I think he'd be cute with my name...then again my mom always told me she named me Mitsukuni just to spite my dad cause he wanted a girl."

Crystal blinked as she listened to Honey, laughing at hearing that. "Hmmm, maybe Mitsukuni, But what do you think about the name Arata if we have a boy?"

"That's cute!" Honey said. "Oh and we call him Ara-Chan for short and if we have a girl we can name her Ara!"

Crystal nodded. "I love it!" She said taking his hand in hers as they sat down in the waiting room.

"Hey Crystal..." Honey said quietly. "You don't think that Koichi will show up again? I really don't want to hurt him...since I did want to punish him for scaring you."

Crystal blinked and smiled softly. "He hasn't in the last few months, right? I don't think he will again, Mitsukuni." She said thinking that truthfully.

"If he shows up again I will scare him away with a Usa-Chan kick," Honey said. "And then he'll know not to mess with Crystal-bunny."

Crystal smiled. "I know you will, Mitsukuni. And I really do appreciate that." She said leaning over to kiss his cheek.

* * *

"We're going to have a boy!"

Honey happily skipped out of the office as he turned and looked at Crystal before hugging her. "I am so excited! We'll have to make sure that Ara-Chan's room is decorated with Usa-Chans!"

Crystal laughed and returned his hug. "Of course, and he'll also be getting your Usa-Chan blanket once he's born, too. The room decorating will be a lot of fun!"

Honey nodded before hearing his cell phone ringing. He quickly pressed the accept call button and answered. "Hello?" his expression changed as he sighed. "Okay, I'll be right there...Tell Chika-Chan not to upset his students anymore and I'll try to get him out of the cellar they locked him in."

Crystal blinked as she heard that from Honey, "Oh god...poor Chika." She said and shook her head. "Mitsukuni, get going, I'll walk over to that cafe across the street and get Mori and Mimi to come pick me up, okay?"

Honey nodded. "Are you sure because I promised Sally-Chan that I wouldn't let you be left alone,"

"I won't be alone, Mitsukuni. That's why I said I'd wait at the cafe, where I will be surrounded by people. I'll call Mimi on my way over there but don't leave Chika in the cellar any longer that you have to."

"Ok, I'll try to be back tonight," Honey, said. "If not can you take care of the bakery for me?"

"Of course, I won't be alone in doing it anyway. We have the workers and Yumi is working tomorrow as well. Now get going, okay?" She said giving him a kiss before giving him a playful shove towards the car.

Honey nodded. "Ok," he said getting into the car as he drove off heading back to Tokyo to help with his family.

Crystal watched as Honey drove off, taking out her phone as she dialed Mimi's number while walking over to the cafe across the street.

"My dear blonde mermaid..." said Koichi from behind the building. "How are you these days?"

Crystal gasped, nearly dropping her phone as she caught it in her hands before looking behind her. "Koichi...what are you doing here?" She asked her chest tightening from hearing him.

Koichi smiled and walked closer to Crystal and took her wrist into his hand. "Why to come take you to where you belong...in a happy future with me, after all had I had the chance to confess to you when I first saw you enter those doors wearing that beautiful white dress with the teal ribbon around your waist. I wouldn't have tried to find those other women to replace you...none of them had your beautiful blonde hair. Those beautiful legs or that slender figure...wait you're not slender anymore...what the hell!? Did that shota defile your body and take the innocence that would've belonged to me!"

Crystal blinked at his words; the last ones making her heart sink as she pushed at him to get away. "It was never yours to being with Koichi!" She said with narrowed eyes. "I'm not going anywhere with you! I told you to stay away from me!"

"You're coming with me!" Koichi said glaring as he saw Crystal's phone in her hand. "Who were you calling? That loud rowdy raver to escort you home?"

Mimi who had picked up her cell phone gave a small gasp at hearing the voices. She remained quiet and put it on speakerphone so Mori could hear everything.

Crystal glanced to her phone for a moment. "Sally isn't loud! I told you to stay the hell away from me, Koichi!" She said pulling away from him and stepped back but didn't take her eyes off him anymore.

"I can't stay away from a beauty," Koichi said walking closer as he smiled and whispered. "So why don't you let me give you a ride home? Or do you want to stay in misery with that shota? He left you behind here and yet you cannot seem to notice that I care more for you. I'd never leave your side."

Crystal's chest tightened as he stepped closer to her. "Don't come near me!"

"Crystal!" shouted out a voice from the street as Mimi ran over, she threw her purse hitting Koichi in the head before glaring at him. "Stay away from Crystal!"

Koichi narrowed his eyes. "Tch...It's you...I never liked you." he said glaring. "This is none of your business."

"It is," Mori, said, he grabbed Koichi by the shoulder and glared. "Get out of here or else I'll make your life a living hell."

Koichi stared up at Mori as he got up and ran down the street, he let out a loud curse towards them for interrupting his time with Crystal.

"Are you ok?" Mimi asked. "I heard what he said and we got here as soon as we could."

Crystal blinked as she heard Mimi, looking back to her and Mori as they came into view. "Mori! Mimi!" She said before watching Koichi leave and sighed. "Thanks to you guys, I am...I...I don't know how much you heard but all the other women he's stalked was because he was comparing them to me." She said softly.

"We'll make sure he doesn't hurt you," Mimi said. "We'll go to the police department and report him for this...and they'll catch him."

Crystal nodded lightly, the fear seen in her eyes. "I hope they will," She said glancing to her belly not only worried for her but for the baby as well.

* * *

"Crystal are you sure you don't want us to stay until Mitsukuni comes back?" Mimi's eyes showed worry as she looked outside the door watching as Mori stood watch. "We can protect you in case Koichi comes back...that is if the police haven't caught him yet."

"I'll be fine, Mimi. Once you guys are gone, I'm gonna lock the doors and stay inside. We've already checked the house and found nothing." She said smiling softly though it was filled with worry. "I promise to call you again if something happens, okay?"

"Crystal..." Mimi said before shaking her head. "Ok, but don't open the door unless it's someone you know...and please call if you get scared, we can come help you in a pinch."

Mori walked into the bakery before he smiled at Crystal. "Take care ok?" he asked. "And if Koichi comes back he'll meet the end of my kendo sword."

Crystal nodded and smiled. "I'll be fine you guys. Thank you for you everything." She said hugging the both of them.

Mori and Mimi smiled before they both left heading back home. They were worried that Koichi might try to come back but decided it was best to trust Crystal's judgment. However, they made note to tell the others so they would protect her.

Crystal locked up the doors as they left, sighing heavily as she looked out them before shutting the blinds and turning off the lights as she headed to the back to head home.

* * *

"Crystal, are you here?"

"Hey Blondie are you up yet? Don't make me shave your head!"

Crystal blinked as she heard the voices, rubbing her eyes as she sat up and looked the door. "Waking me up..." She muttered before climbing out of bed. "Sally? Tamaki? What are the two of you doing here?" She called out opening the bedroom door after unlocking it.

"We were in the neighborhood," Sally said simply before glaring. "Blondie you're gonna sleep the day away if you don't get up."

"Sally be gentle with her," Tamaki said. "She's had an ordeal."

Crystal raised a brow, looking at them as she stepped out into the hallway giving a yawn. "Its fine, Tamaki, I have to get up anyway even didn't sleep until late," She said smiling, not going into the 'ordeal' that he mentioned.

Sally didn't say a word as she walked down the hallway towards Crystal. Staring her in the face, she pulled her close. "Oh my god Crys...you had me so scared." she said softly. "I swear that I was so scared that Koichi may have hurt you...that I drove all night to get here...well after I picked up Rene from his place."

Crystal blinked and smiled softly, hugging Sally back in return. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to worry you, Sals. I'm fine though, I promise. I was just scared myself," She said softly.

"Idiot..." Sally said sniffling. "We were so close and yet weren't able to do anything, so I asked my commanding officer if I could check on you and he said yes. I am only here for one night since I am needed back on the ship..." she wiped her eyes and held up her medal she had gotten. "I got promoted to a petty officer since I kicked some ass."

Crystal sighed softly, hearing that but was glad that she could see Sally again before looking to the medal and smiled. "Really, That's great, Sally!"

"And don't worry about the bakery," Sally said with a smile. "The twins opened it for you this morning and Romey's in the kitchen with Shiro baking, we're going to stay all day and look after you."

Crystal blinked as she heard that. "What...but guys seriously...I'm okay to work. You don't need to be doing this for me," She said softly but had tears in her eyes glad that her friends were there.

"We want to," Sally said. "Now go get dressed, we'll be down in the bakery working ok?" she pulled Tamaki with her to go help in the bakery.

Crystal sighed softly, watching them leave as she went back into her bedroom and got dressed.

* * *

"Keep those cakes coming," Sally ordered as she looked around. "Rene go back out there and bring more people in! We have been getting many new orders! And damn it where the hell is Hikaru?"

Crystal came downstairs blinking as she watched Sally give out orders and chuckled. "Sally, this isn't the navy, you know that right?"

Sally looked at Crystal. "Its wartime right now in this bakery," She said. "We have a crew to manage and we need to ensure that every order is filled...damn it Kaoru don't just stand there charm those girls at the counter!"

"But Sally I..." Kaoru began shuddering at the death glare he was getting from Romey. "Fine,"

Sally looked over. "Romey! Stop glaring and bake more cakes! We have a huge order for two dozen cupcakes!"

Crystal blinked and sighed softly. "Okay, I'm going into the kitchen to help." She said turning around.

Sally grabbed her hand. "I actually have a job for you today," she said smiling brightly and pulled Crystal with her into the prep room of the kitchen. "We need to work on the cream puffs since you can't wear your Usa-Chan costume to advertise but don't worry I found a replacement."

Crystal gasped and looked at Sally with wide eyes. "Uhh, who do you have out there?" She asked as she began working on the cream puffs after washing her hands.

Sally smiled. "Oh I have Kyo wearing the Usa-Chan costume."

Crystal snorted, her face going red as she looked over to Sally. "How in hell did you manage that?"

"Uh...well I knocked him out first," Sally said. "Then had Rene dress him and told him that if he got more customers to come in I'd tell him where Jenny is."

Crystal's mouth gaped open as she heard that. "Sally...seriously. You amaze me some times."

"What? I wasn't going to wear that hot thing," Sally said as she picked up a bag of frozen strawberries. "And besides none of us could fit into it as we all have hips and of course the guys rejected it...so Kyouya was the logical choice to do it...and he's good with attracting customers."

Crystal sighed and shook her head. "You're crazy and I love you. Now hand me a cream bag from the fridge."

Sally nodded walking over to the fridge as she opened it; she blinked in surprise as Hikaru stumbled out it. "What the hell, Hikaru?"

"I was screaming for three hours in there!" Hikaru said glaring. "I was locked in!"

"Oh...I see..." Sally said grabbing the cream bag. "Poor baby...Get your ass out there and help Kaoru!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes and walked out as he mumbled a curse towards Sally.

"I heard that!" Sally shouted walking back over. "Here Crys...you know...I doubt that Koichi will show up here if he sees that the others are here...since well you've seen how much the guys bulked up...well except Rene and Kaoru."

Crystal blinked and watched Hikaru in silence from shock before looking over to Sally and sighed. "He hasn't come up to me unless Mitsukuni's not there with me...but," She said pausing as she remembered the look in his eyes when he freaked out about her being pregnant. "Sally, you know men don't scare me easily...the look in his eyes when he noticed I was pregnant...that scared me." She said softly.

"Don't' worry Crys," Sally said hugging her friend. "He will not hurt you...I will not let him and neither will Rene. We're all going to stay for as long as you want us too."

Crystal smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Sally. But you guys have lives too. I can't keep you all here for that long."

"Seriously, you're saying that?" Sally asked. "Crys...you're my best friend and I'd go AWOL just to help you. Remember I was the one who helped you fight all those girls on the swim team when they were trying to kick your ass."

Crystal blinked and laughed, "You're right, Sals. Thanks, now how about we get to work, I want to make sure this bakery is going good at least before Mitsukuni gets back."

* * *

"Crystal I'm back!"

Honey stared in surprise as he looked around the living room noticing the hosts and maidens had come to visit. "Everyone what are you doing here?"

"We came to help out of course," Shiro said simply. "We were in the neighborhood and decided to hang out here."

Honey nodded as he looked over to the kitchen. "I'll go make tea for everyone and I think we have some cake too," he said walking into the kitchen.

"Welcome back Mitsukuni," She said smiling. "How did it go with Chika?" She asked already having the tea made.

"It went well, I talked to his students and they said he was being really tough on them." Honey said. "But I made Chika-Chan promise to be nicer, so how did things go in the bakery today?"

Crystal smiled and nodded. "The Bakery went great today, the sales were higher than average since I had a lot of help." She said glancing over to the living room.

"I am glad but..." Honey fell silent as he grabbed the rest of the teacups from the cabinet. He remained silent unsure of how to talk to Crystal about what he had been told of what happened when she ran into Koichi again.

Crystal looked over to Honey, sighing softly as she figured he was told already. "I'm sorry to have worried you, Mitsukuni. I won't be left alone again...being fully honest, I was scared...very scared of what happened." She said softly.

Honey took her into his arms and held her close. "I won't let him hurt you," he said. "When I see him I'm going to make sure he knows that he won't get away with what he's doing."

Crystal sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "I know you won't, Mitsukuni. But that's if you even see him..."

_**End Chapter**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Water Beauty Shota Love: A Glimpse Into The Future**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Chapter Six**_

Crystal looked to the planner she had in her hands and narrowed her eyes in thoughts. "Hmm, Mitsukuni are we are going to have enough time to get to then banquet hall after the ceremony? I just read in the papers that there's going to be construction starting before the wedding." She said looking to him from the couch.

"We will," Honey said walking out of the kitchen. "The construction might be done after our wedding and then it'll be ok from there."

Crystal nodded before smiling. "Things are going pretty smoothly, Mitsukuni. Everything looks like it's being delivered early or right on time as well. And the girls are doing great with helping me set up everything." She said looking down to her now larger belly and giggled.

Honey smiled as he sat down on the couch next to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Our wedding will be great and fun too. I talked to my cousin in Okinawa and they'll be coming to Tokyo in a few days so we should leave to go back tomorrow or tonight. My mom and dad said we could stay at the family dojo too."

"Really, That would be great, Mitsukuni!" She said smiling. "There are a few more phone calls I need to make but I think other than we can leave tonight."

Honey nodded. "Ok, I'll go put up the sign in the bakery to let them know it's going to be closed for a few days." he said. "Will you be ok here by yourself Crystal?"

Crystal nodded. "You're only going over to the bakery. I'll be fine here. Just lock the door if you're worried, okay?" She said taking her phone in hand and looked at one of the numbers she had to call.

Honey closed the door as he locked it before heading to the bakery. He had been happy that Koichi hadn't shown up and it saved him the trouble of hunting him down. Smiling he picked up the sign decorated with Usa-Chans and put it up in the bakery's window.

Crystal stood up, walking around the house as she made the phone call, chatting happily away as she learned that things were still going smoothly and looked out the window to the sky.

Honey walked into the house again and wrapped his arms around Crystal's waist and kissed her gently on the top of her head. "The sign is up, and we can go back to Tokyo in three hours ok?"

Crystal nodded as she hung up and smiled. "That sounds good to me, we should visit my Nana while we're back in Tokyo, too."

"That will be fun!" Honey said. "I talked to the others and they're already there waiting for us...and you have to meet Kao-Chan at his house so he can make sure you can fit your wedding dress."

"Okay," She said smiling before looking thoughtful. "Hmmm, I do wonder though when my parents will get here."

Honey looked at Crystal. "Your parents are coming to visit?" he asked with a smile. "That's so great! I finally get to meet them!"

"Well that's the thing they haven't said when but they did say that they'll be here before the wedding." She said smiling.

"Really?" Honey asked. "In Tokyo right? not here in Kyoto."

"In Tokyo, I believe. But that's the thing, they were very vague when I last spoke to them...and my mother was in a fit of giggles which could mean they'd show up here too." She said thoughtfully crossing her arms.

Honey nodded though he was visibly nevervous about meeting Crystal's parents. He had been one of the lucky of the host club to not meet the parents of the the girl he loved. However he did pray they weren't like Sally's parents who nearly killed Tamaki when they first met him.

Crystal looked at him and hugged him lightly. "It'll be fine, Mistukuni. My parents will love you." She said before the door bell rang and she blinked. "Huh? Who could that be?" She said standing up and headed towards the front.

Honey looked up as he began wondering who was visiting, he quickly followed Crystal making sure that if he was needed he'd be prepared to attack if it was Koichi at the door.

Crystal opened the door and blinked as she pointed at the two older people in front of them. "Mum!? Dad!?"

"Eh?!" Honey said pointing at the doorway. "No way your parents are here...but wait...I thought they were going to see us in Tokyo...I'll go get some cake and tea for us all."

"Oh don't worry about that dear!" Mami said smiling as she grabbed Honey's hand. "We're just stopping by quickly but we have to get back to England tonight for business. We will be back in about 2-3 days and before our little girl's wedding!"

Crystal blinked in utter surprise before gasping and blushing as Kaleb knelt down and kissed her belly. "Dad!?"

Kaleb chuckled looking up to Crystal. "What? I'm not allowed to kiss my future grandson? I hope Mistukuni will teach him well in the martial arts area." He said standing up and extended his hand to Honey. "Good to finally meet the boy that's been protecting my little mermaid."

Honey nodded. "It's great to finally meet you sir," he said shaking Kaleb's hand. "I really care a lot about Crystal and I want to always protect her."

"As I've heard concerning this Koichi character," He said his eyes narrowing a bit. "I have a few friends out looking for the creeping bastard but continue to keep up the good work, son." He said pulling Honey into a hug, one that was more than a little tight for how lean Kaleb was. "But for now, we'll have to talk more when we come back for the wedding."

Honey nodded. "Sure, and don't worry I will protect Crystal," he said wincing from the hug, he began wondering how someone so lean was so strong.

Mami chuckled leaning over to whisper to Honey. "Kaleb wrestled with Mr. Moore." She said before walking over to Crystal and hugged her tightly. "Take care of yourself, Crystal. And make sure to visit your Nana. She's been missing you and has a little surprise for you as well."

Crystal nodded and returned her mother's hug. "I will, Mum. You and Dad be careful on the flight back home."

* * *

"Crystal you never told me your dad wrestled with Sally-Chan's dad," Honey said watching the videos on his cellphone once they arrived in Tokyo. "And...he'd probably hurt me if anything happened to you."

Crystal looked over to Honey and chuckled nervously. "Dad doesn't like a lot of people knowing now that he owns a business. He likes to keep that in the past unless someone actually recognizes him." She said smiling. "But Dad won't hurt you as long as he knows you're always doing your best to keep me and keep Ara-chan safe, Mistukuni."

"But...it's really surprising," Honey said. "I mean...do you know how cool it'd be to see him and Sally-Chan's dad wrestle? The twins would want to learn wrestling moves too."

Crystal laughed. "Oh, Sally and I figured that out. That's another reason why we haven't said anything about it."

"But...wait..." Honey's eyes went wide. "That's why Sally-Chan is so strong! Her dad taught her to fight and...wait does that mean you can wrestle too?"

Crystal shook her head. "No, believe it or not, Mum wouldn't let Dad teach me. But I do know the basics for self defense...plus a little that Dad showed me while Mum was out of country when I was little." She added.

Honey smiled taking Crystal's hand. "Well I think it's good you don't know how to wrestle, it'd be scary since you'd probably punish me the way Sally-Chan does with Tama-Chan."

Crystal couldn't help but laugh and squeezed Honey's hand. "If I did know how to, Mistukuni...You're not crazy like Tamaki can be, so there wouldn't be a need for it."

Honey nodded before looking up noticing Yasuchika walking past the living room. "Chika-Chan!" he called out.

Yasuchika glared at Honey before he started walking to his room again. "Don't bother me Mitsukuni."

Crystal blinked as Chika walked pass. "He's never in the mood to talk is he?" She asked shaking her head.

Honey shook his head. "He's really angry all the time," he said. "I try to talk to him but he acts like he still hates me."

"Which I'm pretty sure he doesn't hate you, Mistukuni. He's just...hmmm I'm not sure how to put it." She said thinking about it.

"Stubborn," said Suzu from the doorway as she sat the cake plate down on the table. "Chika's always been an angry little boy since he was born."

Crystal shook her head. "Well, he's gotta grow out of it eventually...or at least I hope. Who knows...maybe having Ara-chan around will calm him down."

Honey smiled. "That's right!" he said. "Ara-Chan will help Chika-Chan to be nicer!"

"It's worth a shot," Suzu said with a smile. "He did seem to be happy when we told him, so it could work."

Crystal smiled. "Then we just have to deal with a stubborn Chika for a few more months until Ara-chan arrives." She said brightly.

* * *

Later that night a pebble hit against the glass of the window in Honeys' room trying to get the attention of Crystal.

Crystal heard the pebble, sitting up as she looked over to the window before going over to it and blinked. "What are you guys doing here?" She said looking out to her friends who were all standing there.

"Think you can sneak out Crys?" Asked Sally with a smile. "We're going to our old hang out."

Crystal smiled and nodded. "Sure, but I'm leaving Mistukuni a note so he doesn't think the worse possible." She said before heading away from the window, writing a note as she left it on her pillow, grabbing her phone after changing and quietly headed outside.

"Hooray Crys-Chan is joining us!" Mimi hugged Crystal and giggled. "So where are we going Sally?"

Sally smiled holding up some keys. "Why to our old hang out," she said simply. "Come on."

Crystal blinked seeing the keys, having an idea of what Sally meant and smirked. "Sals...you're terrible and I love it." She said giggling as she followed her.

"Sally-dear we shouldn't have snuck in here," Romey said looking around the empty music room. "I mean we've all graduated and this might be considered to be trespassing."

"Romes relax," Sally said. "Rene is the chairman and principal here so we're allowed to come in and relive nostalgia."

"I do think it's sad that this room isn't used anymore," Jenny said walking over to a couch and touching it as she made a face. "These are so dusty."

Crystal sneezed, laughing nervously. "Dusty is right...but there was a lot of good times in here, right?"

Kage giggled. "Yes, even if we weren't all best friends at first," she walked over to the nearby wall where there were small holes. "Hey my letter opener marks are still here."

Crystal chuckled. "Not surprised. This room wasn't used except for by all us...I guess Tamaki's father didn't want to fix it up after we all left."

"It's a good thing he didn't," Mimi said lifting up one of the floorboards as she picked up the box she had hidden there. "Yay my kitty ears are still here!"

Crystal smiled seeing Mimi pick those up and headed back to the preparations room, seeing the vanities and walked over to her, opening the drawer and smiled seeing the envelope in there she left just before graduation as she picked it up.

"Hey our vanities are still here," Sally said walking into the room as she opened the drawer to hers. "Hey cool my rubber snakes and my rubber turtles are in here too...wow they held up good."

Crystal looked over to Sally and giggled. "You used to scare the shit out of me with those really good." She said sitting down on the seat and sneezed again. "God damn dust!"

"Hey..." Jenny said walking over to a nearby clear case as she looked at it. "Weird...there are mannquins that look like us in here...well minus the faces...I wish I could see them better."

"Maybe this room is a shrine to our awesomeness?" Shiro suggested. "Think about it, we were popular so some kids probably heard about us and ended up immortalizing us?"

"Or using us for voodoo rituals," Sally said with a smirk.

"Mannquins?" Crystal asked shivering. "That's a little creepy honestly..." She said thinking back to Koichi and realized that he used to watch her here. "Should we try to get a better look, guys?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Romey said as she looked for the light switch. "We need more light in here."

Crystal nodded, standing up and looked around. "Wasn't one of the switches over here?" She asked walking towards the wall and felt around before gasping. "Found it!" She said flicking it on.

"Oh my gosh," Romey said looking at the mannequins. "It's a shrine to us...and...hmn...hey look."

Kage looked closer at the picture next to theirs. "Hmn...Cho Maidens Club...I wonder...if some kids ter start a club again and didn't get ter have it last too long."

"Well it's kinda a nice attempt," Sally said looking at the pictures. "they kind of remind me of a little."

"Cho Maidens Club, huh?" Crystal asked and sighed with relief. "Poor kids...they probably looked up to us."

"Well you know..." Mimi said. "They're probably still trying again so maybe we could mentor them? I think they just need a little help."

"That could be fun," Jenny said.

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Hey..." she walked over to the door nearby as she opened it. "What do you know...we have spies."

Crystal blinked and looked over to Shiro as she opened the door. "What...what are you doing here?"

"Oh my god! the black magic club was right!" shouted the girl with long red hair. "The ghost of the maidens are back to punish us for failing to keep their club alive!"

"Here...take the spirit of Janine! she's not using her spirit!" Said the blonde pushing the africian american girl forward.

"Oh yeah you would throw me to their spirits!" the girl who had been called Janine said glaring.

Crystal blinked before chuckling lightly. "We aren't spirits, girls. We are the Maidens...or were. We came back to see how the old music room was fairing."

"Seriously why are you girls in here anyway?" Sally questioned. "It's a little past your bedtimes is it not?"

"We came to see if the ghost stories were true," The short haired brunette said. "And we thought that you guys were spirits because no one has seen the maidens since they graduated."

"And we also heard that your spirits haunt this place," Said the other brunette. "At least that's what we heard and the boys who run the host club now said the same thing...they tried to scare us...not that I believed a word that Eiji said."

"Well now that ye knows that we're not spirits," Kage said with a small smile. "Ye wee ones should go home now."

"But..." said the dark haired girl. "We want to hang out with you guys, it's not everyday we see the real maidens."

Crystal smiled. "I think an hour shouldn't hurt them, guys. I mean we're all here anyway, right?"

"Well I guess..." Sally said. "Just for one hour then we all have to go home...geez..."

"So tell us!" the red head said looking up at Sally. "Are you really the raver type? I mean you are the tough one and I heard stories you ran off with the host club king!"

Sally giggled nervously. "Yeah kid...I am actually in the navy...but yes I am dating Rene."

"Oh my god that is so cool!" Said the girl.

The brunette girl looked up at Crystal. "I recongize you," she said. "I've seen your pictures in the yearbook, you're so awesome! I am the one who uses your vanity now, but I left it the way you did after you graduated."

Crystal smiled. "You did? Thank you for that. And I'm not really that awesome," She said nervously.

"Are you kidding?" the girl said her eyes shining. "You are one of my favorites though...my best friend Kiriko is always saying that she'd shave my head if I ever doubted that you were the greatest."

"Don't go telling her that Mirta!" Said Kiriko glaring at her. "We're in the prescence of greatness! the raver type and water beauty types are the greatest!"

Crystal blinked and laughed looking over to Sally. "Reminds me of us, huh, Sally?"

Sally nodded. "Yes they do." she said with a giggle.

"Oh please Miss Moreau show me how you did your hair in those pigtails!" said Janine with a giggle. "I always loved your hair."

"Well umn...I actually just put it up before school," Jenny said. "By tying it in normal pigtails..."

"That's so cool!" Janine said.

"Oh my...twins..." Romey said in surprise as the two girls held up cookbooks they had gotten.

"We love cooking so much!" said the red head. "We've always wanted to learn to bake those amazing cakes."

"But our friend Akira told us that he doesn't cook," Said the other red head. "So we decided to model ourselves after you and Miss Shiro."

"Seriously?" Shiro's eyes filled with happiness. "That's so great! being an otaku is just so much fun, but not an extreme one like Renge."

"Don't be knockin' Renge," Jenny said.

"So are you guys married to the original host club?" asked the blonde as she sat down the letter opener Kage was showing her.

"Umn...well not exactly," Shiro said. "Some of us are engaged while others are..."

"Happily single!" Jenny said simply.

"Really?" asked Kiriko. "But one day you guys will marry the hosts!"

"Well actually our dear Crys here is getting married next week." Sally said proudly. "To Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

Crystal blushed and nodded lightly. "Yes...and I'm also expecting a little boy soon." She said smiling.

The girls eyes went wide and they squealed out.

"Which is why our dear maidens should be going home..."

Sally gave a small gasp as she saw Tamaki and the other hosts standing in the doorway. "Geez Rene we were just having fun and we met some of our fans."

The young girls stared in surprise. "Chairman Suou!" They said in unison. "We're so sorry for sneaking in after hours."

Tamaki smiled. "It's quite all right girls," he said. "I am glad all of you got the chance to meet the maidens."

"Are you kidding?" Kiriko said her eyes shining. "They weren't spirits as the rumors around school said."

"Of course; I didn't expect the rumor to get out of hand," Tamaki said with a smile.

"Rene you spread that rumor!?" Sally demanded. "You scared these poor kids with your stories! Just you wait until we get home!"

"My beloved raver I'm so sorry!" Tamaki said as he went to the corner to sulk.

"We should all go home now," Honey said he wrapped his arms around Crystal's waist. "But we can visit again sometime so we can see the new host and maidens clubs."

"Oh yes that would be fun!" Mimi said with a giggle. "We can share more stories of our days at Ouran!"

"And show them the way of a maiden," Sally said. "Of course we'd have to show them how to party too."

"That sounds like a good idea!" Crystal said smiling as she felt Honey hug her. "Plus, I could use some sleep now." She said giving a small yawn.

"But we'll come visit again," Kage said. "You wee ones can count on us payin' a visit."

_**End Chapter**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Water Beauty Shota Love: A Glimpse into the Future**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ The big day is finally here as our couple finally ties the knot! Will things go smoothly? Or will Koichi show up to crash the wedding? We will have to see what happens! We hope that all of you continue reading as we have many chapters to complete and we know that we are going to do our best to ensure that this is full of love and fluff. So grab a cup of commoner's coffee and join us as we begin the next chapter!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to the beginning to read the standard disclaimer

_**Chapter Seven**_

"So it's agreed,"

Sally picked up Crystal's suitcase and smiled brightly. "The night before the wedding we'll all sleepover at my place and the guys will stay at Rene's place so we can all avoid seeing each other before the wedding since its bad luck."

"Sals, I don't think that's how a wedding works and..." Jenny gave a small squeak when Sally bopped her on the head. "Err...well it can be fun to have one last slumber party before Crys becomes Mrs. Haninozuka."

"And that way we can also do something more fun too," Shiro said with a giggle. "What time did you tell her to meet us here?"

"At four," Sally said simply. "Well actually I am supposed to meet her at my club so I can take her out for a girls' day."

"Then go," Kage said pushing Sally towards the door. "We'll finish setting up here and wait until ye two come back."

"Thanks," Sally rushed out the door and giggled. "Remember you guys it's to be a surprise so if Crys decides to come here keep her out of the house!"

"Right," The maidens said in unison.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be ok today?"

Honey looked at Crystal as he wrapped his arms around her waist; he placed his hands on her stomach and smiled brightly. "Ara-Chan's happy today too, he must be excited about the wedding huh?"

Crystal chuckled. "He's been kicking a lot lately, so he must be. And I'll be fine, Mitsukuni! Sally will be with me, okay?" She said kissing him lightly.

Honey smiled and nodded. "Make sure you have a lot of fun with everyone," he said before kissing her one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow." he turned and left just as he walked past Sally who was heading towards the club.

"Blondie," Sally called running over to Crystal with a bright smile. "Sorry I am running late, I had to take care of something, so today's going to be really fun, I have so many things planned. Incidentally, though the other girls will not be joining us since they are busy. So it's a best friend's day."

Crystal nodded and waved to Honey, "See you tomorrow!" She said before grinning at seeing Sally. "They can't make it?" She asked a little disappointed but smiled. "Well, a best friends' day is still great; it's been forever since we've had one!"

Sally smiled. "So come on we'll first go to the salon," she said grabbing Crystal's hand and leading her down the street. "We'll get our hair done and then a manicure, and pedicure since there is a discount for brides...and after that we'll go for some ice cream, and finally top our day off with hanging out at my house watching Saturday Night Fever."

Crystal laughed as she was led the down the street. "Okay, okay! It sounds like a good day to me. Especially the ice cream part," She said grinning.

"So Crys...are you nervous about tomorrow?" Sally asked as she stopped in front of the salon and opened the door. "I mean seriously I'd be nervous since weddings tend to be tiring but it can also mean things can happen."

Crystal blinked as she walked inside, the look on her face clearly saying that she was nervous without saying anything yet. "Of course, I am...its life changing but one that I want to go through. Then I can't stop worrying about something happening involving Koichi after everything the last few months."

"If he shows up we can deal with him," Sally said looking around. "Kaoru designed our dresses so we can get rid of the long skirt and make it into a shorter one if we need to chase after Koichi."

Crystal's eyes widened having just heard this for the first time. "He really did that?"

Sally nodded. "Yep," she walked over to the desk and smiled gently. "We're here for the appointment, it's under the name Moore."

The woman behind the desk nodded. "Have a seat ladies and we'll be with you in a minute."

Sally smiled. "Thank you," she grabbed Crystal's hand and led her to a chair. "Of course silly, you didn't think that we'd be unprepared."

Crystal sat down and shrugged lightly. "No I figured you would be...I was just surprised since Kaoru took the extra time since he's busy as a designer. I figured other methods would have been used."

"Nope, he's looking out for you," Sally said simply. "And last time I talked to him he told us that he added something to your dress too...then again he started designing wedding dresses for all of us...dude has too much time on his hands."

Crystal raised a brow. "He added something to my dress? Okay...I need to talk to Kaoru tomorrow morning when I'm dressing and figure out what the hell he did to it." She said but could not help and laugh.

Sally rolled her eyes. "It's for safety purposes," she said simply. "All of our dresses have one...and each of the guys has some kind of app on our phones that Hikaru developed that keeps track of us as long as we have the dresses on."

Crystal stared at Sally. "Okay...I know Koichi is a creep and stalker after me...but seriously...I really don't think he'd go that far." She said but her own words held disbelief in them.

"You'll never know..." Sally said quietly. "He was always creepy...and if he tries to do anything he won't make it far...I'll have my service revolver on me at all times." She looked up as two stylist walked over.

"We're ready for you," Said one stylist taking Sally's hand. "Please follow me Miss Moore."

Sally smiled. "All right," she said heading off with the first stylist.

"Miss Emmerson we're ready for you," Said the other stylist as she held out a hand to Crystal.

Crystal nodded taking the woman's hand as she stood up. "Thank you,"

* * *

"This is so the life blondie," Sally said relaxing as one of the massage therapist gave her a massage. "There is no way I'd trade this for the world...well maybe if I had to be a raver again where I could make money."

Crystal giggled lightly, sighing as she was massaged as well. "It is nice...my back has started to bother me from Ara-chan so this is perfect right now."

"Speaking of Ara-chan," Sally said looking up. "You never did tell me what you wanted for his nursery unless you and Honey decided to buy the things yourself, if you did that let's just say the girls will be a little annoyed since they wanted to take you shopping."

Crystal looked over to Sally. "We have a few things but not many. We do want to go with the Usa-chan or bunny things for decorations. Other than that, most of it we haven't gotten yet until the shower comes up."

Sally nodded. "I see, well that's kinda awesome," She gave a small sigh and looked up at the ceiling. "You know...I did a lot of thinking...and I realized that you're the first in the club to get married...so that means you beat me to the altar..." she dropped her hand off the table revealing a diamond ring on her left ring finger.

Crystal kept her eyes on Sally and gasped as she saw the ring. "OH MY GOD, TAMAKI PROPOSED!?"

Sally blushed. "Err...a few days ago," she said quietly. "He asked me to marry him after he saw that I was safe...well after my ship had sunk when it docked and I stepped off."

Crystal smiled widely. "Oh my god, Sals, I swear that's gotta be one of the best things I can hear just before my wedding! My best friend's gonna get married!" She said giggling.

"It's not that big of a deal," Sally said blushing. "I was waiting to tell everyone after your wedding so as to not take the spotlight from you...anyway Rene's been wanting to ask me for some time but of course his grandmother doesn't approve of me."

Crystal frowned. "You know what I still say about Tamaki's grandmother? Fuck her...it is your choice along with his and as long as you are both happy, then good, But hell no...You are not stealing my spotlight at all! I wish you told me sooner, woman!"

Sally giggled. "Oh dear when did blondie become so vulgar?" she teased. "I'm rubbing off on ya."

"You always have been, Sals. Remember the swim team fight; I swear we're the best partners for each other like our dads were." She said grinning.

"If only you'd learned to do your dad's flying tornado kick," Sally said. "Then we'd so have to enter the women's Luchalibre league."

Crystal laughed. "Oh god...now that would have been interesting! But you know my mum...she didn't want me to learn to fight."

Sally smiled as she got up from the massage table. "It would've been nice," she said. "Come on let's get a mud bath before they style our hair...and by the way if you need to know how use wrestling moves I can teach you a few my dad taught me...and I really hope he stops scaring Rene...because we can't even visit my parents without him wrestling him to the ground and pinning him."

Crystal got up and shook her head. "Jesus...your dad is having a little too much fun with Tamaki. However, that is probably why, he loves Tamaki's reactions. And as for teaching...I know a bit from Dad when Mum used to come here without me."

"Of course," Sally said with a smile walking to the mud bath tub as she looked in it frowning but quickly tied her hair up. "Your dad used to bring you to the gym and remember that is how we met...you were such a girly thing watching your dad show you those moves."

Crystal tied her hair up and blushed lightly. "Oh I remember. You teased the hell out of me that day that I was mad when I got home; I ended up wrestling my dad to the floor before Mum came home."

"See my motivation was good for you," Sally said getting into the tub. "Besides you are still a crybaby too...I mean back in high school I had to punch so many of those swim team chicks for making you upset...but it was rather cute since they needed to back off about your cute little cheeks! They're like a chipmunk's even now!"

Crystal blinked blushing a deeper red. "Sally! My cheeks are not like a chipmunk!" She said crossing her arms after getting in the tub. "Jeez...you're still teasing me."

"What? It's true," Sally said. "Your cheeks are just sooo cuddly! It's no wonder why you were popular with boys...though...that creepy Koichi scares me a lot...I mean how long had he been stalking you?"

Crystal stuck her tongue out at Sally at first before sighing. "From what he said it was back in high school when you made me a Maiden. I feel terrible for all those other girls he has stalked, Sally. He said he was only going after them because he was trying to forget me...and ended up comparing them all to me."

"Seriously," Sally said rolling her eyes. "Honestly this is why so many guys who tried stalking me ended up getting their asses kicked...then again the last one was from the black magic club too and Rene almost beat him to death had I stopped him."

Crystal nodded lightly. "I feel bad because its guys like those that give the good ones like Nekozawa a bad name."

"If you want I can talk to Nekozawa and see if he knows more about Koichi," Sally said. "He's currently my commanding officer so he might know more."

"He's your commanding officer?" Crystal asked in surprise. "But yeah...that might not be a bad idea at all. He still hasn't been caught but he also hasn't been seen."

"Well if he does show up," Sally said. "I will make sure he doesn't try anything...you're my best friend and no man not even one who is wigged out over you will hurt one blonde hair on your head...that's my job to torture your hair."

"You've done enough torture to it too!" Crystal said playfully. "I'm surprised it's still intact with how much you've been around."

"I couldn't just shave your head bald again," Sally, teased. "It would've made me look bad when we hung out at dance clubs."

Crystal laughed. "I bet Miss shaving my head or cutting my hair though. It's like your trade mark for me."

"Nah, I'll leave it alone," Sally, teased before smirking. "That is if you do anything dumb...then I have no choice but to cut it."

"I'm not going to do anything dumb! I would much rather keep my hair thank you!" She said before laughing.

* * *

"Eek you hair," Sally squealed out with a giggle. "It's so lovely when it's up like that! I so cannot believe they had to straighten it ten times just to get rid of your curls! But oh my god it's gonna be so cute with your veil and dress too!"

Crystal blushed and smiled. "It is cute, huh? I didn't think my curls were bad though..." She said surprised that it had to be straightened ten times.

"Trust me," Sally said with a smile. "Your hair was putting up a good fight but they got it...I swear this is why I keep my hair short, it's simple to manage and all they had to do was cut it in a nice style...though Rene might be upset that it's short again."

Crystal laughed. "It can always grow back. He'll get over it," She said smiling. "So what's after this, Sally?"

"Why ice cream of course," Sally said. "We're going to try that new place in the shopping center, I heard from Haruhi that it had really tasty ice cream and..." she gasped and pushed Crystal towards the door. "Come on! Err...we need to go." she looked over her shoulder noticing the other hosts and had brought Honey to the salon to be prepared for the wedding. "Come on we can run there!"

Crystal blinked. "S-Sally," She asked but gasped again as she was pushed out the door and started walking. "Jeez...so rough,"

"Sorry sorry I just want ice cream!" Sally said with a smile. "Come on this is going to be a lot of fun!"

Crystal rolled her eyes, glancing back to the door for a moment. "Okay okay, let's get that ice cream. I think Ara-chan is excited for it too."

"For real," Sally asked her eyes widening. "Oh my gosh your kid's already a sugar fanatic!"

"I dunno if he will be! But he's certain kicking a lot suddenly." She said giggling.

Sally giggled. "Aww, it must be a trait of the Haninozuka family," she said stopping in front of the ice cream parlor. "After all Ara-Chan might also be a majorly cute little swimmer one day too."

Crystal grinned. "Or into martial arts like his father, it seems my dad is expecting Ara-chan to at least learn a little more than what I know...I also get the feeling that Dad will teach him wrestling too."

"That would be fine but..." Sally said with a smirk. "Doesn't mean that his mummy and aunty Sally can't teach him how to swim too,"

"Oh of course, He'll be swimming early like I was," She said walking up to the doors. "Come on! I'm hungry for some ice cream."

Sally giggled. "Geez Crys," she said. "Don't kill anyone!"

"I'm not that bad...though I am pregnant so I can't say." She said giggling.

Sally smiled gently and walked to the counter to get ice cream. "Anyway, you know...I am never having children when I get older..."

"Hmmm," Crystal said looking at Sally. "Wait...what do you mean by that?"

Sally giggled. "I am never having kids," She said. "Who'd want to go through all of that work? And the pain,"

Crystal watched Sally and shook her head lightly. "Well, since you don't want any kids you better spoil the hell out of mine...since you're taking away my fun of spoiling any possible kids from you."

Sally giggled. "Of course," she said. "And you know...now that I think about it...I feel bad for Shiro...she might have twins one day since it's genetic from the Hitachiin side..."

"Oh god, Or even Romey if they kick up their relationship eventually," She said giggling softly.

"Two sets of Hitachiin twins..." Sally said. "Oh my god the world will explode!"

"Hopefully they wouldn't be such little trouble makers," She said grinning.

* * *

"And finally movie night at my house," Sally said. "Go on in Crys, I need to check the mail, I left the door unlocked."

"Finally, My feet are starting to hurt," She said shaking her head as she walked up to the door and opened it, turning on the light switch.

"Surprise," The maidens said in unison popping up from their hiding places.

Crystal gasped, dropping her bag before blinking as she looked at her friends. "What the hell don't scare the pregnant woman!" She said laughing.

"Silly Crystal we didn't mean to scare you," Jenny said. "We decided to throw you a baby and bridal shower today which is why we had Sals keep you out all day."

Crystal blinked and looked back to Sally. "Sneaky little..." She said before hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Sals."

Sally giggled. "What? It was fun to hang out with you and besides we thought it would be fun to throw you a combination of the two, now come on sit down! We have to get the party started."

Crystal laughed and nodded. "Sitting down sounds good to me!" She said moving inside to sit down.

"All right," Shiro said with a giggle as she picked up a box and handed it to Crystal. "This one is from me, I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will, Shiro! You guys are the best for this, seriously." She said as she took the box and opened it, grinning.

"I think that every kid should have one," Shiro said with a smile. "At least that's what I think."

Crystal laughed as she pulled out the giant Pikachu plushie. "A giant stuffed Pokémon; yes! And I personally like the choice."

Shiro giggled. "You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get him to fit in the box," she said.

"Oh open mine next!" Jenny said walking over. "I totally know how important it is for a baby to have these."

Crystal smiled and took the box from Jenny. "I'll be surprised if they aren't clothes," She said opening the box.

"These are from the exclusive Rizzoradi couture baby line," Jenny said. "They're really fashionable in France and well I think that Ara-Chan might be a little trendsetter if he wears these."

Crystal smiled. "Thank you, Jenny! Let's hope he does not grow too fast so he can fit in them long enough to be a trendsetter. Babies do grow extremely fast," She said giggling.

"Oh don't worry I thought of that," Jenny said simply. "They can all be traded for bigger clothes at the store."

"Seriously puffball...ye has too much time on yer hands," Kage said before handing Crystal a small box. "Here I got this fer ye Crys."

"You would, Jenny!" She said smiling as she took the box from Kage. "So what did you get me, huh?" She asked playfully as she opened it.

Kage smiled. "Just somethin' me ma used ter sing ter me when I was little," she said. "I thought I'd make a CD of the same song."

Crystal smiled, hugging Kage tightly. "We'll love it, Kage. I'll let Ara-chan listen to it if he has a hard time sleeping."

Kage hugged Crystal back and smiled. "I am happy fer ye Crys," she said. "I know ye'll be an awesome mum to Ara-Chan."

"Thanks," She said letting her go and looked around. "Sooo, who's next?"

"Me!" Mimi said walking over. "Here, I got you this I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will, Mimi!" She said taking the gift and opened it, smiling.

Mimi giggled. "This way Usa-Chan wont' be lonely," she said. "Me and Takashi made it...but he's Nyan-San's little brother."

Crystal looked at the plushie, smiling widely. "Thank you, Mimi! We'll make sure to take great care of him."

Mimi giggled. "Take good care of him k?"

"Crystal-Dear," Romey said holding a box in her hands. "This is for you, I hope you like them...I wasn't sure what to get a little one but I know they may come in handy."

"I will, Mimi." She said before taking the box from Romey and smiled. "I'm sure these will come in handy, Romey." She said opening the box and smiled.

Romey smiled gently. "They were sort of something that I thought would be nice, every parent should have a baby monitor...unless you were going to hire a nanny...then... They might come in handy for them?"

Crystal smiled and shook her head lightly. "We'll only get a nanny if Mitsukuni and I both need to go out for whatever reason. Otherwise, I would like the both of us to raise Ara-chan. So these are perfect, Romey. Thank you!"

Romey giggled. "I am glad!" she hugged Crystal.

"All right party people the best is saved for last," Sally said with a giggle as she pushed in a baby crib filled with toys and blankets. "This is from me and Rene, we thought you'd need some things and we had this custom made in France, it of course has bunnies all over it."

Crystal blinked at seeing the crib and laughed. "Dear god, Sals! I love it but hell...I didn't think you start with spoiling the little one so soon!"

"Hey, I can't help it," Sally said simply. "You're my best friend and besides Rene and I thought it'd be nice to help you and Honey out a little bit. Considering you two both have a wedding to worry about too."

Crystal smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Sally...everyone, definitely the best bridal/baby shower ever,"

"Well it's not done yet," Jenny said walking over to the couch grabbing the large boxes. "Kao dropped these off earlier; these are our dresses for tomorrow."

"Oh wow! Sally told me about the adjustments he made to them as well." She said looking to the boxes and smiled.

Jenny smiled as she opened up the box pulling hers out. "Each equipped with tear away skirts," She demonstrated pulling off the bottom of the skirt as it became shorter. "And there is a special device in our dresses so in case something happens they can track us."

"Yup...I was told, and that there's something for my dress as well." Crystal said but still thought this might be a bit over the top.

"There is the same device in your dress too," Romey said. "In case Koichi shows up and tries to get you alone again. We'll be able to save you from him."

Crystal smiled softly, though hidden behind the smile was a hint of worry. "I really don't think he'd try anything tomorrow, guys. But I really do appreciate everything done so far."

"We'll continue to protect you Crys," Sally said before she paused a moment. "Hey I have a wild idea why don't we go dancing tonight? I mean the last day as a free woman Crys should have a great time!"

"Sals I really don't think..." Jenny went silent was Sally glared at her. "But only if Crys wants to that is!"

Crystal blinked as Sally brought up dancing and looked down to her lap thinking. "...Only if we can get more ice cream after," She said laughing.

"Ice cream?" the maidens tilted their heads to the side but nodded.

* * *

"I got your shoe!"

"And you veil!"

Romey and Sally rushed into the room where Crystal was getting ready as they held the shoe and veil. "We found them sitting outside in the hallway."

"And I got your make-up," Jenny said holding up the make-up bag as she began applying make-up to Crystal's face. "Seriously...why the hell didn't we just get ready at Sally's place?"

"Because we got up late," Kage said. "The next time we stay out all night dancing we should stay up fer the next hour."

"Next time we won't have a wedding to attend," Mimi said looking out the window. "Geez the twins are outside decorating the limo...no fair I wanna do it too."

Crystal shook her head when she was able to as well as speaking. "I have to admit, I had a lot of fun though last night. Let's just not do it before any more weddings okay?"

"Don't worry we won't," Sally said pinning the veil in Crystal's hair. "By the way blondie, you never did tell us where you and Honey were going for your honeymoon."

Crystal blinked and smiled. "We're going to cross over the ocean to stay in Hawaii." She said but was nervous about the flight there.

"Ooh how romantic!" Romey said. "But Crystal-dear I thought you hated flying...why didn't you and Honey choose to go on a cruise?"

"Because we still have the bakery to run and not to mention we have to be careful as well because of me being pregnant." She said having already had this talk with Mitsukuni.

"That's so cautious," Jenny noted before looking at the door after hearing a knock. "Oh...it looks like they're ready for everyone..."

The girls nodded before heading to the door.

"I'll catch up in a sec," Sally said with a smile as the girls left. She giggled. "Blondie today you will become the wife to the shota, sooo." She pulled out a small box. "I got these for us." she held up her wrist showing a charm bracelet. "Friendship bracelets,"

Crystal nodded lightly as she looked to the door and smiled when she saw the gift. "They're perfect, Sally!" She said hugging her tightly. "God, I dunno what I would have done without you all these years."

"Simple you wouldn't have gotten enough courage to ask out the shota," Sally said giggling before walking to the door. "Remember your happiness is what you make of it, and do me a favor and don't cry today."

"Are you really asking me to not cry on my wedding day!?" She said already having tears in her eyes but smiled.

* * *

The sound of violin music played as the doors to the chapel opened as everyone in the chapel turned to the doors as the hosts and maidens walked in together. Each one waiting until the other was at the end of the aisle before entering.

The girls wore ocean blue dresses that swept elegantly across the floor as they made sure to focus on not tripping over the long skirts in the case of a few of the maidens making sure that they didn't see Koichi.

The doors opened again as two small girls walked in throwing flower petals onto the floor and were enjoying every moment of it. As Gemma, Crystal's little sister got to the end of the aisle, she turned her basket upside down dumping the rest of the petals onto the floor before going to the side where the maidens were.

Kaleb looked to Crystal, gently kissed her cheek before the music starting to play and carefully walked his little mermaid down the aisle as a very proud father before stopping in front of the alter and nodded lightly to Honey.

Crystal blushed, her heart racing in her chest as she walked down the aisle, looking to her father as he let her go with tears before looking over to Honey and walked up to the altar next to him.

Honey smiled at Crystal before reaching up and wiping her tears away and whispered. "You're so beautiful Crystal."

"Thank you, Mitsukuni." She said softly back to him, taking his hand in hers.

Everyone in the chapel went quiet as the priest smiled at the two and began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said though he looked over noticing Sally was glaring towards anyone who would dare saying thing.

"I thought so," Sally said simply.

Crystal could not help but let out a small giggle at Sally, shaking her head lightly before squeezing Honey's hand.

"Do you Mitsukuni Haninozuka take Crystal Emmerson to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked. "To have and to hold forever as long as you both shall live,"

Honey nodded. "I do," he said with a smile. "I love Crystal a lot!"

A few of the fan girls who had visited the host club in high school squealed at Honey's declaration.

"Do you Crystal Emmerson take Mitsukuni Haninozuka to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked. "To have and to hold forever as long as you both shall live,"

"I do," She said simply but proudly as she held his hand with a bright smile.

"May we have the rings please?" The priest asked with a smile.

Sally handed Crystal the ring as Mori did the same handing it to Honey.

Crystal took the ring from Sally, smiling and nodded lightly before turning towards Honey again.

"Repeat after me, with this ring I do thee wed." The priest said.

"With this ring, I do thee wed." Honey said putting the ring on Crystal's finger.

The priest looked at Crystal and smiled. "Repeat after me," he said. "With this ring I do thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." She said sweetly as she put the ring on Honey's ring finger.

"By the power invested in me and by the city of Tokyo, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Honey smiled as he lifted Crystal's veil and kissed her gently.

_**End Chapter**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Water Beauty Shota Love: A Glimpse into the Future**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ A happy chapter before this one is always good. We hope all of you will enjoy this chapter and keep in mind this one might be a little intense. Therefore, if you do not like intense scenes or do not have a stomach for it please click the back button now. If you can handle it, please proceed on!

_**Chapter Eight**_

"We're home!"

Honey carried Crystal over the threshold of their house as he sat her down on the couch and smiled at her. "I am glad to have spent some time with you Crystal, it was so fun to go to the beaches in Hawaii and I am glad you're slowly feeling better not worrying about anything." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

Crystal giggled as she looked up at Honey wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest closing her eyes as she listened to his heart, which she could tell was beating in synchronization with hers. She was truly happy since the moment the two of them had met. The moment when they had finally became one and devoted themselves to share their lives with each other for all eternity.

"It was a wonderful time to spend with you Mitsukuni," She whispered. "Forever and a day I will always be with you no matter what happens; nothing will separate me from you."

"Crystal, I have a surprise for you," Honey said taking her hand and began leading her through the house. "Close your eyes."

"Mitsukuni why," Crystal asked but closed her eyes and held back a small giggle wondering what Honey had planned. "If this is some kind of trick so I can go downstairs and see that cake you baked again."

"No, you'll see." Honey said leading her through the hallways carefully and being sure that she didn't run into anything. "Ok, now open them."

Crystal opened her eyes and looked around the once empty room they had decided to use for Arata's room. She looked around her eyes filling with tears as she walked into the room. The room painted a soft white with small splotches made to resemble bunnies on the wall. There were many toys in the corner of the room and a rocking chair near the large bay window overlooking the garden outside. "Mitsukuni this is..."

"Everyone decorated while we were gone," Honey said with a smile. "And there is something else I want to give you."

"What? You got me something else?" Crystal asked in surprise as she saw Honey rush out of the room. "Mitsukuni, what did you get?"

Honey walked back in carrying three bunnies. "These are for Ara-chan," he said. "They're supposed to be us, well sort of if we were bunnies."

"Mitsukuni..." Crystal said softly tearing up as she began to cry.

"Crystal, are you ok?" Honey asked in surprise as he sat the bunnies down and took her into his arms. "Did I make you upset? You don't like the bunnies. We don't have to keep them."

"No...I love them; I love everything. I'm just...emotional." She said smiling up to him and kissed him lightly. "Thank you, Mitsukuni."

Honey hugged her again as he walked out of the room. "I also bought more toys for Ara-chan. Do you think he'd be too small for a train set?"

Crystal watched him walk out of the room and giggled as she wiped her eyes. "For the first few months yes; but that doesn't mean we can keep it until he's old enough."

"Oh so I guess I should keep the toy car race track until he's old enough in the closet?" Honey asked, he had not told Crystal that he ordered every toy he could think of from the toy store.

"Right, Mitsukuni. That'll be better for when he's closer to a year or so depending on how small the pieces are." She said walking over to him and smiled.

"But look at this one," Honey held up a robot as he pressed the button and it began walking around. "See it can walk around and Ara-chan chase it around the house all day!"

"He can but we still have to wait until he either crawls or walks." She said watching the robot and chuckled.

"Ok...but I still think he would play with it even if he can't." Honey said with a pout.

* * *

"I'm glad that we can go shopping again before you all leave again, girls." Crystal said as they arrived to the shopping area. "And to think that Ara-chan will be born soon and I'll actually be a mother,"

"You are gonna be an awesome mom," Jenny said as she looked through the racks of clothes. "And then by the time we all come back you'll have your figure back and you can wear cuter clothes."

"Jenny-dear that was mean," Romey, said glaring. "Crystal's sense of style didn't disappear just because she's pregnant."

"Hmph," Jenny mumbled and continued looking. "Anyway, I really think it'll be fun! Imagine how awesome being a mom will be...birthday parties, trips to the toy store, and of course family vacations! It's so much fun!"

"More like tiring," Crystal said sighing. "I've been doing plenty of reading and talked to my Nana, Mum and Suzu, not to mention the help I remember giving my mum with Gemma. I'm in for a tiring time especially the first year."

"If you want we can help you out," Mimi said with a giggle. "Takashi and I are close by so you can always come over and bring Ara-chan and we can play with him."

"That'll be great, Mimi! Not to mention, I know Mitsukuni still doesn't want me to be alone." She said smiling softly before picking up a dress she found. "Ohh this is cute!"

"That dress is cute!" Sally said looking at it. "I really think it'd so match your eyes and if you alter it you can have it match that really pretty earring set you always wore in high school."

"That's what I was thinking! It's actually a bit stretchy so I might be able to get away with wearing it pregnant and afterwards without alterations." Crystal said admiring it.

"Go try it on then Crys," Kage said pushing her towards the dressing room. "You'll look really cute in it I bet."

Crystal chuckled. "Okay! Okay! I'll be back!" She said walking back into a stall before trying on the dress and stepping out. "What do you all think?"

"Oh my golly gosh it's so cute!" Jenny squealed.

"You should wear your hair in another style though," Mimi said tilting her head to the side. "Like a ponytail!"

"Girls be nice I think she looks good of course," Sally walked over and held out a headband. "This would tie it together nicely."

Crystal chuckled as she watched Sally bring the headband over. "How about the headband and a loose ponytail, I think that'll work, right?"

"Well that could work," Jenny thought for a moment. "And maybe we could distract from the style with earrings...and...Ow what was that for Kage?"

"I think she looks fine," Kage said glaring. "Puffball not everyone takes fashion seriously like ye."

"Fine, you look cute," Jenny said with a giggle. "Get the dress and the headband...hmn...I bet we can find shoes to match too."

"Jenny...you never stop." Crystal said giggling. "Alright, let me change out of this and pay." She said walking back into the stall to change again.

Sally snapped her head up a moment as she looked over near the make-up counter. "I'll be right back you guys...I need to take care of something."

"Sally where are you going," Shiro asked noticing the raver type leaving them. "Ok what's with her?"

"She probably saw some make-up she wanted," Romey said. "Anyway, it's been nice shopping together today; I think we should do something special for Crystal-dear today, how about we treat her to lunch?"

"Oh yes let's do that!" Mimi said. "I know this really awesome place around here that serves gourmet cakes and ice cream!"

Crystal sighed lightly, not noticing that the bracelet Sally gave her was coming loose while changing and walked out with a smile. "Okay, where to next? And let's move a little slower...my back's starting to ache."

"We're going to look at the Rizzoradi dresses in the store next door." Jenny said. "I so need help with picking my dress for the movie premiere in December."

"Let's go," Sally said walking back over with a forced smile. "I didn't see anything over at the make-up counter anyway."

Crystal blinked as she looked at Sally, noticing the forced smile anywhere and glanced back to the make-up counter. "Well, let's get going." She said after paying and started to walk towards the door, worrying about Sally.

* * *

"All right what do you guys think of this one?"

Jenny spun around showing her friends the front and back of the dress. "It's really cute if you think about it but do you think it shows too much leg?"

"Puffball if ye want our opinion I think those dresses are ridiculous," Kage mumbled. "It's too puffballish."

"Rude much..." Jenny puffed out her cheeks walking back into the dressing room to change into another dress. "At least I can count on the others to tell me the truth."

"Hey Crys," Sally said noticing the bracelet that Crystal had on earlier was gone. "You didn't wear your bracelet today?"

"Huh?" She said looking to Sally before looking down to her wrist and gasped. "Oh no, It must of fell off! I had in the last store when I was changing!" She said heading out of the store to find it.

"Wait I'll go with you," Sally called out and looked around noticing that Crystal was already gone. "Ok seriously she moves fast."

Koichi who had been watching them began following Crystal as he smirked and kept a distance behind her in case anyone got suspicious.

"Oh man...I have to find it!" She said looking at the ground as she walked towards the last store. "Sally gave me that...I'm so stupid for losing it!"

"It's a good thing you lost something that was a cheap trinket," Koichi said from behind her, in his hand he held Crystal's bracelet.

Crystal gasped and turned quickly looking to Koichi with narrowed eyes before seeing the bracelet. "Give that back, Koichi! It's special to me!"

"Tch its special," Koichi asked as he tossed the bracelet onto the floor and stepped on it. "As if a cheap trinket would be special...and those friends you were with are loud idiots...I knew there was a reason why I never liked any of them."

Crystal gasped as she watched him step on the bracelet, her eyes narrowing as they teared up. "You son of a bitch," She said moving over to him and pushed him, wanting to get her bracelet back.

Koichi glared and grabbed Crystal's hair pulling her up. "You're going with me," he said keeping a hold on her hair and dragged her outside to his car. "You were mine and you shall be mine again!"

Crystal gasped as her hair was grabbed and forced to walk. "Let me go, Koichi! I'm not yours and I never will be!"

"Shut up!" Koichi ordered forcing her into his car and slammed the door locking it before he got in and ordered his driver to leave.

Crystal gasped as she was forced inside, dropping her phone in the process and glared over to Koichi. "Let me go, Koichi! What you're doing is wrong!"

"Shut up!" Koichi ordered. "I love you and you will learn to love me back! I care more about you than those others...especially that shota!"

Crystal narrowed her eyes to him, slapping him hard across the face. "I will always love Mitsukuni and Mitsukuni loves me and always will! I don't want to love you and I won't!"

Koichi held back his anger and smiled. "You have no choice now," he said. "No one will be able to find you."

"Yes, they will find me!" Crystal said defiantly as she glared at him. "I'll make it hell for you while you have me." She promised.

* * *

"Crystal!" Sally shouted looking around the shopping center. "Damn it where did you go?"

"Did you find her anywhere?" asked Romey as she ran over with Shiro following her. "We didn't see her back in the Rizzoradi store."

"And she's not in the food court," Mimi said tearing up. "I hope Crystal's ok...she wouldn't just disappear like this."

"I found her bracelet," Kage said running over holding Crystal's bracelet. "But that's it...I didn't see her in the store...maybe she went ter security ter look fer it."

"Uh you guys..." Jenny said walking over holding Crystal's broken cell phone. "I found this on the sidewalk...near the street."

"You don't think..." Romey said placing a hand to her mouth.

"All right that's it!" Sally shouted in fury. "Girls go back and tell the guys what happened, I'll try to track down where Crystal could've gone...if Koichi nabbed her I will make sure his life is hell...at least before Honey gets a hold of him."

The girls nodded taking off out of the shopping center to alert the hosts of what happened to Crystal.

* * *

"Stop being stubborn,"

Koichi grabbed Crystal's arm and pulled her inside his house as he shut and locked the door before dragging her to an empty room. "You'll stay there until you learn to behave."

Crystal struggled in his grasp, stumbling into the room and glared back to him. "Then you're stupid to think I'll behave!" She shouted.

Koichi slammed the door and locked it from the outside. "You will behave and learn to love me...if not I'll make sure you will even by force." he said laughing and walking away from the door.

Crystal ran over to the door, slamming her fists against it as she heard him laughing. "Let me go you, son of bitch! You can't keep me here!" She said banging and kicking the door.

"I can't hear you!" Koichi said in a taunting voice and continued laughing. "You'll learn to love it here my mermaid princess."

"I'm not your fucking princess, creep!" Crystal shouted before gasping as she leant against the door and held her stomach as her eyes widened. "Oh no..."

_**End Chapter**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Water Beauty Shota Love: A Glimpse into the Future**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Chapter 9**_

"Koichi let me out! I'm going into labor!" Crystal said banging on the door, more than a little worried for her safety and that of Arata's.

Koichi heard her and ignored her as he laughed. "Say you love me and I'll let you out." he said simply.

"Go to hell!" She shouted in reply as she kicked the door once more as strong as she could shaking it before gasping in pain and moved over to corner, leaning against the wall. "Damnit...!"

"Now that you're quiet," Koichi said from behind the door. "It'll give you time to think...you want out of there or you can stay in there until you come to your senses."

Crystal bit her lip, glaring over to the door. "My answer stays the same! Go to fucking hell, Koichi!"

"Then stay in there and rot!" Koichi said laughing.

* * *

"Where did he take her?"

Honey nearly punched a hole in the wall as he heard what the girls had told him, he felt anger overcome him as he headed towards the door. "When I find Koichi I'm going to kill him!"

Mori placed a hand on Honey's shoulder seen as they were together and sighed softly. "We'll find her, Mitsukuni."

"First we have to figure out where they took her," Hikaru said thinking a moment as he sighed. "Girls are you sure you didn't see Koichi leaving with Crystal?"

"We were shopping," Jenny said. "And Sals came back and told us what happened and after that we came here while Sally went after Koichi, she thinks she might be able to find him."

"Kaoru-dear didn't you put a tracking device in the dress that Crystal-dear was wearing today?" Romey asked. "You said you had planned to do with all of the clothes you designed for her in case this happened."

Kaoru nodded as he pulled out his phone. "I did; that one was almost missed actually. So let's see if we can find where she's at."

"Kao-chan I hope we can find her," Mimi said wiping her eyes. "I don't want anything bad to happen to her or Ara-chan."

"Well find her," Shiro said as she looked up and saw Kage open up her purse. "Kage?"

"Girls, we need ter find Crys and when we do we'll handle Koichi," Kage said pulling out her letter openers.

"It's too dangerous," Honey said as he took Kaoru's phone and looked at the map. "Crystal's somewhere near the beach...I'll go save her...all of you stay here and call the police, I'll go deal with Koichi on my own."

"Mitsukuni you can't just..." Hikaru fell silent as the shota glared at him.

"Takashi I'm borrowing your car," Honey said taking off out of the door.

Mori blinked as Mitsukuni left, he was about to insist on going in case of early labor but sighed. "Be careful, Mitsukuni..."

* * *

Koichi opened the door as he smiled down at Crystal. "Are you doing any better my dear?" he asked leaning down close to her. "Do you want to say you love me now?"

Crystal was sweating lightly, looking up to Koichi and glared at him as she brought her balled fist up and punched him in the face. "Get the hell away from me!" She said through her teeth, trying to keep as calm as possible and watch her contractions.

"Why should I?" Koichi said with a smile as he ignored the pain in his face. "Your hits are like small puffs of air, now how about you just give up and I'll let you go...then we can raise your child together...even if it's of dirty blood from that Shota."

Crystal's eyes narrowed as she looked to him. "You're not going anywhere near Ara-chan!" She said kicking at his shin before wincing from pain.

Koichi caught her foot and brought it back down. "Naughty mermaid princess, you shouldn't be so quick to tell me no."

"Get away from her!"

Koichi turned around as he saw Honey standing in the doorway. "Well if it isn't the Shota, did you come to steal something else that belonged to me?"

"Get away from her..." Honey said again walking forward. "I don't want to have to hurt you...because if I do I am not sure I can control my anger long enough not to kill you."

"Mitsukuni," Crystal said smiling softly as she gasped in pain, holding her stomach feeling the contractions growing closer together.

"Crystal, are you ok?" Honey asked in surprise before he pushed past Koichi and knelt down next to her. "We need to get you out of here."

"You're not going anywhere," Koichi said glaring. "Get away from my mermaid princess now!"

"She is not yours," Honey said standing up again and pushed Koichi out of the door as he began fighting him.

"Crys," Shouted Sally as she rushed into the room. "Are you ok? Come on we need to get you out of here...and before you ask best friends always know where the other is."

Crystal blinked as she saw Sally, letting out a sigh of relief. "Ara-chan seems to want to come early, Sals."

"oh my god," Sally said her eyes widening. "Come on we'll take you to a hospital," she stepped over Koichi who was on the floor unconscious. "Seriously I was sure that Honey would've killed him."

Crystal winced as she got up with Sally, looking to Koichi. "I guess he was able to hold back," She said softly. "Mitsukuni, Ara-chan's coming early!"

Honey rushed over as he nodded. "Come on we'll go to the hospital, hopefully Ara-chan will wait a little longer." he said leading her outside.

* * *

Some hours later in the middle of the night, Crystal smiled weakly as she sat in bed now out of the labor room and in her own room as she held baby Arata in her arms. "You almost scared us, Ara-chan. We're glad you're safe." She said kissing his head lightly before looking over to Mitsukuni.

"He's perfect," Honey said walking over as he looked down at Arata. "Ara-chan I'm so happy you are here now, and I am glad Koichi didn't try to hurt you or your mother."

Crystal smiled, "And I'm glad Daddy and your Aunt Sally found us when they did."

"Knock knock you have visitors!"

The hosts and maidens were standing in the doorway as they smiled brightly at their friends.

"Hey guys!" Crystal said smiling as she looked over to the door. "Come meet, Ara-chan!"

The girls giggled and walked in as the hosts followed them, Sally let out a small squeal as she immediately took Arata from Crystal. "You are just so darling! Oh my gosh I just want to take you home with me and teach you how to be a raver!"

"Seriously Sals..." Jenny rolled her eyes and giggled. "Ara-chan hi, I'm your Aunty Jenny, I'll teach you how to sing when you get older and all about music."

"Ara-chan we'll play together and I'll teach you how to take care of kittens," Mimi said giggling. "Oh I'm your Aunt Mimi; I am more fun than the others."

"Mimi!" the girls said in unison.

Kage took Arata from Sally before giggling. "Oh look at you wee one, yer already learnin' ter attract girls with yer cuteness," she said. "But ye'll have ter toughen up when you get older, that's why as your Aunt Kage shall teach ye ter throw letter openers with surprising accuracy."

"We're your aunts Shiro and Romey," Romey and Shiro said in unison looking down at Arata.

"I'll teach you how to be an epic otaku and some archery," Shiro said with a giggle. "And of course you're already well on your way since you have a Pikachu at home."

"And I'll be sure to show you how to cook a lot of yummy treats," Romey said gently. "And you'll learn fencing so you can be strong like your parents."

Crystal giggled as she watched the girls with Arata. "I think we're going to have one very active little boy thanks to all of his Aunts."

Honey nodded and watched the hosts with Arata. "And he'll be active even more thanks to all of his uncles...that is if he doesn't cry every time Tama-chan holds him."

Crystal chuckled, watching as Arata was passed around. "Well, we can find out in a minute." She said watching Tamaki taking Arata.

"You'll be an excellent host when you're older," Tamaki said with a smile looking down at Arata. "I shall teach you the ways of being a host and..." he gasped as Arata began wailing. "What did I do? Honey-senpai, Crystal help me! He's crying what do I do?"

Crystal laughed, shaking her head. "Hand him to Mitsukuni, Tamaki. Or lightly rock him, he may be tired."

Tamaki handed Arata to Honey before going into the corner to sulk.

"Tama-chan, don't worry he'll like you in a few years," Honey said laughing.

_**The End**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Thank you everyone for reading! We had a blast working on this story and this only the first in many future stories. Anyway thanks again and we hope you will read the next story after this one. Until next time we will see you soon,


End file.
